The Sin's Summoner
by KyuubiKitsune9
Summary: A 5 year old Naruto get's launched into The Forest of Death and goes into his mindscape. He then meets 2 unexpected people who will change his life and future. What happens after he signs the contract for the seven sins? narutoxharem Eventual Godlike/doujutsu/swordsman/Naruto Rated M for gore, later lemons, and language. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**KyuubiKitsune9:Hello All! My name is KyuubiKitsune9. You may call me Kyuubi, or Kitsune or KK! This isn't one of the first stories I've ever made. In fact I believe it's my 12****th****. But, this will be one of my first stories I upload on this site! So, I hereby preach to those of this community, if you have any critique on anything or have any info on ways I could improve please tell me! I would greatly appreciate it and would like to be able to improve in any way possible.**

**Naruto: Man you like to talk don't you?**

**KK9: Hey don't judge me! I'm a very talkative person! Besides, I'm nervous about this and you should be too!**

**Naruto: I don't see why I should be nervous seeing as I'm going to be the main character and will just do whatever you type…**

**KK9: Damn Right! For now, Disclaimer Please!**

**Random Deep Movie Voice From Space: KyuubiKitsune9 Does not own nor ever will own Naruto or anything related to it besides the ramen in his pantry. **

**KK9: Damn that's creepy. Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The day was October 10th, also known as the day the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the nine tailed fox. It had been 5 years since the incident and all around the village people were celebrating and cheering for the fox's demise. Most of the village knew that the Kyuubi No Kitsune was sealed inside a certain boy named Naruto Uzumaki and figured that he would grow up to turn into the nine tailed fox incarnate. The ones who didn't figured that he was the fox itself in a human form and resented him along with the rest of the village. The only ones who knew otherwise were the ninja and Hokage of Konohagakure and treated him like a normal boy, if not some favored him while a few of the ninja community downright hated him, having a similar mind set of the villagers.

The blond container was currently leaning against the fence of one of the training grounds away from the village. That training ground being training ground #44, The Forest of Death. From far away one would consider he was relaxing and taking a nice nap. But if one were to get closer they would notice that, they were in fact wrong and could see that the boy was on the brink of death. Below him was a pool of blood that was steadily increasing, his body littered with bruises, gashes, cuts, stabs, and some burn marks. Several long gashes could be seen across his torso, proof that he had been slashed by those who possessed swords, all equally piercing and cutting internal organs that one couldn't see from the outside. The boys eyes were closed but he was barely conscious, his wounds were slowly healing until several moments later a lone shinobi appeared before him, his only proof of being a ninja was the headband tied to his forehead while the rest of his face and body were hidden away due to the black cloak he was wearing with the hood covering his head.

"You will die on this day, you filthy fox demon…" The man said as he dragged the boy a short distance away from the fence.

"Prepare to suffer, if this doesn't kill you then the things in that forest will… **Fuuton: Renkuudan!**(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)" The man bellowed out as his stomach started inflating. After a few moments he slammed his fist into his stomach, shooting a bullet of pure wind out of his mouth and into the boy who was blasted over the fence and deep into the forest of death.

"Good riddance, demon…" The man said as he walked away, hidden by the darkness of night, the only light source showing his face slightly, revealing light cyan hair and a smirk on his lips.

(With Naruto)

Naruto's only thought as he sailed through the trees and air was one. 'Why do you all hate me…Why can't I die…Please kill me…' as he finally crashed head first into a tree, fracturing his skull as he fell to the ground. His hand lightly landing on a metallic purple sword handle that he didn't care to notice.

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

After a few moments Naruto awoke inside of a sewer, pipes littering the roof and sides with a massive gate in front of him threatening to rip open, it's only resistance was that of a piece of paper in the middle with, to him, a bunch of scribbles on it. 'So they threw me into a sewer this time? Better than last time when they tied me to a kunai on top of the Hokage's tower and made me fall to my untimely death, that didn't lead me to dying…'

"**Wrong, boy…**" Naruto heard from a deep grumbling voice that originated from beyond the gate in front of him.

"Who's there?" Naruto questioned while staring into the darkness behind the gate. After a few moments of deafening silence he saw two massive red slitted eyes appear behind the gate.

"**You are not inside of a sewer brat; you are inside your mindscape, the subconscious part of your mind… I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune, and you will stop staring at me with those dead eyes of yours or I will squash like the bug you are…**" The red eyes said as they moved forward into the light, revealing a massive orange fox the size of a small mountain.

"I wish you would squash me… That way I wouldn't have to suffer anymore…" Naruto replied as he looked down in sadness.

"**You're not scared or questioning why I'm here? Why is that so mortal?**" The fox demon questioned, pure curiosity filling his red eyes.

"Well I figured you would be here since I theorized that you can't really kill something as big and strong as you. It only made since that you were sealed into me. It explained why the villagers were trying to kill me daily and kept calling me 'fox demon' and 'demon brat'…" Naruto explained calmly while looking back into the fox's eyes.

"**Your smart aren't you boy? Smarter than I thought at least…But it appears we are not the only ones here…**"The fox demon stated as he looked to his left making Naruto follow his gaze. What he saw would have made others lose their bowels, but Naruto didn't as he had dealt with death every day and the villager's gazes, glares, and stares were scarier than anything he had experienced. Standing in front of him was a ten foot tall fat creature with torn and ripped shorts and no shirt. Littered across its body were massive gaping mouths, all of them open and salivating. The most notable one being the large one the size of the boy located on its stomach open with a red eyeball inside of it staring into the boy's eyes, as if it was studying his soul.

"**You're not scared of me?**" The creature questioned in a deep a rumbling tone that threatened to shake the entirety of the mind scape.

"No. If anything your more like a pleasant toy I play with in past times, while my nightmares are much scarier than you look…" Naruto replied staring into the eyeball with his dead eyes that threated to roll over signifying his death though they did nothing of the sort. It was so unnerving and dead that it made the creature and the fox shiver slightly before returning to normal.

"**I see… You interest me boy… Your eyes show pain and hurt, betrayal and the unanswered wish of death of yourself… I'll make you a deal… If you prove to me that you are of a certain material by allowing me to see your past, your dreams, your soul, and your chakra, then I will allow you to wield me and sign my contract. If you cannot I will save you from your life and swallow you whole… Do we have a deal?**" The creature questioned while still staring into the boys eyes.

"Deal…" The boy replied without a hint of hesitation, a slight gleam of hope shining from his glowing cerulean eyes.

The creature then walked forward and placed one of its giant meaty fingers on his forehead and drew out a small white ball that contained all of the boy's memories and dreams. It then brought it to the mouth on its stomach and swallowed it whole without hesitation. It stood still with its mouth closed for a few moments before opening it once more.

"**Boy, your memories are horrible, and your dreams terrifying… I accept the first two conditions and will move on to the next two…**" The mouth said as it once again reached out, pressing its finger against the boy's chest where his heart was. He drew out a pure white ball that had hints of black in it before swallowing it too and stood still with its maw closed for a few moments before opening once again.

"**Your soul shows extreme purity with hints of taint, perfect for my contract… I will now move onto the last condition…**" The creature stated before reaching out and poking Naruto in the stomach, drawing out a massive blue ball the size of Naruto's body with hints of white, black, and red in it. It opened its maw so widely that it threatened to split the creature in half before swallowing the ball and, once again for the final time, left it closed for a short while before opening once more.

"**Your chakra is much larger than others, the yin and yang inside of it in perfect and harmonious balance. It shows the Kyuubi No Kitsune's chakra littered inside of it from healing you constantly and daily. Perfect for the contract I am offering you… Now, boy, for the most important part, do you accept the contract of The Seven Sins…**" It questioned staring at the blond boy with its one massive eye.

"I accept the contract… Tell me the conditions…" Naruto replied while showing more light in his eyes.

"**The conditions go as follows. One, I will train you in the way of the ninja, I will teach you in each and every subject so that you may be the perfect ninja. Two, you will treat each of those in the contract as people, and not monsters or sources of power. Three, you will allow each of those who you summon to reside in your mindscape and will allow us to join with your senses, and will allow us to establish telepathic links in your mind so we may converse. And finally, you will kill, destroy, and maim any and all immortals you encounter, especially one with the name Orochimaru… Do you accept these terms, Naruto Uzumaki?**" The creature listed off, awaiting Naruto's answer.

"I accept these terms, on the account that the Kyuubi No Kitsune accepts them also… After all, I'm not the only one inhabiting this body…" Naruto replied making both the creature in front of him and the fox to the left of him widen their eyes in surprise.

"**I accept these terms also, as long as you allow me to train the boy along with you…**" The fox said, the boy he's sealed inside of surprising him more and more.

"**Alright, here is the scroll, sign it with your blood and we can get started…**" The creature said while drawing a large scroll out from the mouth on its stomach, it was pitch black and had a white strip down the middle. He opened it revealing that only one other had signed the contract. It showed the kanji for Orochimaru but it had a large slash over it revealing that he had been forcefully removed from summoning them anymore. Naruto bit his thumb and signed the kanji for 'Naruto Uzumaki' in blood.

After doing so the contract disappeared and so did the creature. Standing in its place was a tall pale man with white hair and red eyes. He wore a white silk kimono with light cyan waves on the body with dark cyan trimming. He had his arms crossed against his chest as he stared the boy down.

"**My name is Gluttony… I am also known by those I trust by Shingo…**" Shingo stated as he continuously stared Naruto down.

"If you only tell your name to those you trust then why tell me?" Naruto questioned as he titled his head to the side and had genuine curiosity glimmering in his cerulean orbs.

"**Because boy, you have experienced something that even we demons consider cruel… I am putting my full trust in you and I hope you do not betray it…**" Shingo said before continuing.

"**Before we continue I must tell you some things about the demon world. First of all, all demons are born neutral, they do not hate nor do they love humans, they do not hate nor do they love deities and holy beings. The only time they show hate is when someone or something tries to take something that belongs to us. Secondly, the fox sealed into you is one of the 9 infamous bijuu, they are, in essence, the god's of the demon world, and you shall treat them with respect. Thirdly, the one sealed inside of you is Kurama, he is the last of the Kitsune demon clan and you will treat him with the respect he deserves. Lastly, the others who you will meet later on are Wrath, Lust, Envy, Greed, Pride, and Sloth. You will only meet them when certain conditions are met. If they approve of you they will allow you to summon them from then on and will give you their sword. All of us sins are sealed inside swords and you are lucky you found mine. You will treat all of us respectfully and will not treat us as trash like Orochimaru did. We are there for your gain yes, but we are also there to be your teachers, your co-workers, and if you allow us, your friends and family…**" Shingo finished as he sat down beside Naruto and crossed his legs.

"Alright, understood Shingo-Sensei." Naruto replied staring at him and Kurama in awe.

"**Alright then, for now I want you to continue acting like you have before, do not fight back to the lowly trash you call villagers and I wish for you to enroll in your villages ninja academy, while there I want you to fail twice and just barely pass on the third time. While doing so I want you to dress and act like a fool. We need others to think of you as weak, it will allow you to surprise and overwhelm them. When any of us say so that is when you are allowed to show your full power, you will not mention any of us, including Kurama-sama, until we say so. Agreed?**" Shingo lectured while watching the blond boy.

"Yes Shingo-Sensei." The boy chirped simply, life fully revived and shown in his eyes.

"**Good, now wake up, grab my sword, and get back to your village and head to your so called, Hokage-Jiji… You should be fully healed by now but you are weak, you will have scars mind you, but you have excessive blood loss and the only reason you're alive right now is because of Kurama-sama.**" Shingo said getting up simultaneously helping the boy up as well.

"Okay Shingo-Sensei." The boy replied walking away before stopping mid stride and turning around.

"Um, exactly how do I exit this place?" He questioned making both Kurama and Shingo sweatdrop.

"**Close your eyes and try to focus on a small tugging in the back of your mind. Focus only on that and you should wake up. That's also how you get back here.**" Kurama stated before closing his eyes to sleep.

"Alright, see you guys later, or soon, or in my thoughts, or in, you know what, never mind, bye." Naruto said before closing his eyes and slowly fading away.

(Outside the mindscape)

Naruto awoke to the sight of a clearing, he was currently leaning back on a tree and the sun showed light between the tree's, signifying that it had just started its lift into the sky.

'Must have been here longer then I thought' Naruto thought as he stood up and looked around him, studying his surroundings before looking down and to his left revealing a large 1 and a half meter long purple sword that was 2 feet wide. It had what looked like scratches littered across it. The handle was 4 inches long and there was nothing covering it, revealing purple metal with 1 vertical scratch on each side of the handle. He picked it up and was surprised to find it weightless. 'Wonder why it's so light, it looks so heavy…' Naruto thought before he got an unexpected response.

'**It's because I have made you its wielder, to you its weightless. To those you trust and allow to carry it, it feels like their trying to lift the Hokage Mountain. The weight is one of its 2 security measures. I won't tell you its other security measure but I will teach you the first skill for it. I want you to pick it up and focus, don't close your eyes and just focus on the sword, try to put your energy inside of it. Once you feel you've done so then say Mezame: Ōkui (Awaken: Gluttony).**"Shingo said inside of Naruto's mind, effectively startling him at first before he calmed down.

"Alright then, let's try this** Mezame: Ōkui**!" Naruto shouted aloud. After a few seconds the sword started lightly vibrating drawing the blonde's attention before what happened next startled him. All the lines across the sword besides the ones on the handle opened rapidly, revealing giant gaping maws with jagged teeth, some with tongue's hanging out and others without, where the supposed scratches once were.

'**Good Naruto-san, now do the same thing but this time say Suimin: Ōkui **(Sleep: Gluttony)**.**" Shingo said inside of his mind.

"**Suimin: Ōkui!**" Naruto bellowed out once more, the mouth's all closing instantly, returning back to the image of scratches across it.

"That was so cool. Well time to get to Hokage-Jiji. But I don't want to be holding this thing all day, so I should get a sheath for it." Naruto said before Shingo provided a solution.

'**Naruto-san place it behind you on your back and a holster will automatically appear for you**' Shingo said. Naruto did as he said and placed it behind his back, after a few seconds a black length of cloth soon appeared, wrapping itself around the sword tightly before going over Naruto's right shoulder and connected with another length of cloth on his left hip. The sword was large and it nearly eclipsed his shoulders, the blade stopping a few centimeters above the ground and from inside his shoulders, only improving the image of its size.

"So cool…"Naruto said aloud before jetting off to meet his grandfather figure.

(30 Minutes later in front of the Hokage Tower)

Naruto arrived looking like he had just woke up and walked inside the Hokage tower, ignoring the glares he got from the civilians located inside and the sad smile from the Hokage's secretary. He arrived at the door leading to the Hokage's office and knocked as hard as he could. After a little while a "Come in" came from behind the door and Naruto calmly walked in.

"Hey, Hokage-jiji!" Naruto shouted as he walked inside and stopped in front of Sarutobi's desk.

"Naruto? To what do I owe the ple-"The Hokage was stopped short before he took in Naruto's appearance and started to seethe with rage, letting out his KI, frightening the 3 anbu in the room before he calmed down.

"If it's about my clothes and how I look then don't worry. Kyuubi-sama healed me before I could die. I was told to come here by someone who I respect greatly to tell you some things." Naruto said before thinking 'what do you want me to tell him Shingo-Sensei?' '**Tell him everything I've told you, from what your memories show he's one of the only people who you can trust with anything that I've informed you of.**´ Shingo replied.

"First, Jiji can you get the anbu to leave the room? It's very important and can affect this village depending on how you take it…" Naruto said.

"Sure, but Naruto, after this, you're going to tell me what happened to you…" The worried Hokage said before snapping his fingers making the anbu leave and put some chakra into the privacy seal on the bottom of his desk.

Over the course of 20 minutes Naruto informed the olden Hokage about everything he had learned and been told from Shingo besides Shingo's and Kurama's actual names. Once he was finished the Hokage looked on towards Naruto with shock showing in his widened eyes before he snapped out of it.

"Naruto how can I trust these claims that you make? They sound a little far-fetched for me to believe…" The Hokage said with worry evident on his face. 'Can I show him Shingo-sensei?' '**Go ahead Naruto-san**' Shingo replied as Naruto pulled his sword from its sheathe, making the cloth disappear.

"**Mezame: Ōkui!**" Naruto shouted as the sword snapped to life. The Hokage quickly jumped out of his seat in shock before calming down and sitting back in it.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I believe, I'll follow along with your and Gluttony-sans plan so long as he promises not to harm you or put you in any danger." Sarutobi explained. '**Naruto I'm going to teach you your first jutsu right now. Bite your thumb and draw blood, then place your hand on the ground and push chakra into it, then yell out Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ōkui **' Shingo explained.

Naruto bit his thumb, slammed his hand on the ground and yelled out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ōkui!**(Summoning Jutsu: Gluttony)" Seals ran across the ground before disappearing into smoke, blinding Naruto and the Sandaime Hokage. The smoke cleared only to reveal Shingo in his human form.

"**Hello Hiruzen Sarutobi. My name is Gluttony. Naruto, go wait outside for me, if you would please.**" Shingo said. Naruto complied and walked out of the room and waited 10 minutes behind the closed door before it opened and Shingo walked out and closed it once more.

"**Alright Naruto, he agreed. I'm going to dispel and we'll start your lesson soon. For now, Sarutobi-san is going to take you to the hospital in a few minutes so you may get a blood transfusion. Frankly I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet and have gained my respect in that aspect.**" Shingo said before dispelling and going back into Naruto's mind scape before continuing. '**Also tonight while you're resting I'm going to bring you in here so that you may, as you humans say, 'Spruce Up' the mind scape. All this sewer water is making me thirsty…' ** The gluttonous man said, making Naruto scowl slightly in disgust before the Hokage came out.

"Alright, let's go Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said walking away with Naruto. Little did Naruto know that this encounter would change his future and life for the better.

* * *

**KK9: Alright that's the first chapter done! What'd you guy's think of it? It's kinda short but the other chapters will be longer trust me!**

**Naruto: I think it was kinda boring till I met Shingo-sensei and Kurama-sama.**

**Shingo: Yea me too. Care to explain why it took so long for me to show up?**

**KK9: It didn't take long at all? What are you talking about? If I knew better then I'd think you were Pride instead…**

**Shingo: What was that?**

**KK9: Um, Nothing! Please Review and look forward to the next chapter! Also this will be a harem story so please Vote on who will be in it. Kurama will not be a Girl nor will Shingo at all in this story. There are 6 slots open so feel free to vote for anyone else! Also, No you cannot vote for Sakura and no Yaoi pairings! After the pairings are selected, if some of you vote enough or want someone else enough for them to be in the harem then i will add them. As long as it's not Sakura! (as you can all tell, i hate her guts...)**


	2. Chapter 1 7 Years Later

**KyuubiKitsune9: Hey guys what's up! I figured since so many people reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this story so much I might as well upload the chapter earlier. I'll tell you guys right now that during weekends I will upload daily but on weekdays unless it's a break it will probably be 1 weekday per week.**

**Naruto: Wow, that's a lot to upload for the weekends think you can handle that?**

**KK9: I sure as hell can! Anyway, I'll put the current result for the votes at the end of this chapter. Votes will be invalid on Sunday.**

**Shingo: Little harsh aren't you?**

**KK9: Not really. They reviewed way more than I thought so it should be fine. Now disclaimer please!**

**Shingo: KitsuneKyuubi9 Does not own Naruto but he does however own me and other characters/villages/moves/ect that he creates.**

**KK9: Damn Right! Now onto the story!**

* * *

**7 Years Later**

* * *

It has been seven years since Naruto started his training and 3 years since he joined the academy. He did as his demonic sensei said and failed the first 2 years and is now on his 3rd. Over the years he has trained in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, and has tried to learn genjutsu which has been proven difficult for him because of his large chakra reserves. He practiced Gluttony's sword style which is called Devouring Hunger, which involves large sweeps and slices that are designed to take out multiple enemies at once and small stab motions with small swings mixed in for when you're fighting a single opponent. He also tested his elemental affinity. His affinities were Wind, Water and Fire, thanks to Kurama. In ninjutsu he learned 1 water technique (Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Release: Water Formation Wall)), 1 wind technique (Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)), and 2 fire techniques (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and Katon: Karyū Endan(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)). He also learned 1 technique that Kurama created called **Kitsune Henge** (Fox Transformation) which made the user transform into whatever they imagined and it was a physical transformation instead of a basic illusion. He also learned the **Kage Bunshin **from Kurama and Shingo since they figured his large reserves and its memory recall would go hand in hand. He learned Kurama's taijutsu stance called Burning Flow. Which involved a rapid series of punches and kicks that seemed random that were laced with Katon Chakra, making a burning effect onto anything he hit. He hasn't mastered Burning Flow or Devouring Hunger but Kurama and Shingo tell him that he's close to mastering them. He also started learning Fuinjutsu on his 10th birthday and found that it was fairly easy for him but has decided that it shouldn't be his main focus. He learned one genjutsu that was taught to him by Shingo that was part of his **Kuishinbō** (Gluttonous Art) that was called **Kūfuku **(Dead Hunger) which simulated getting eaten alive from the inside out slowly for 3 hours straight.

Over those 7 years he also met 2 people. Iruka Umino who he considered his father figure and a girl named Tenten. At first Tenten only talked to him to want to study his sword but after a while, and from following him while he wasn't watching, she noticed that almost all of the villagers would glare at him any chance they got and on occasion saw a glass beer bottle fly towards him and hit him in the face while he just didn't care and would keep walking. After that she started talking and hanging out with him a lot more without the goal of seeing his sword and just wanted to be his friend. Eventually she learned that she had a small crush on the blond haired boy but figured it would pass over. After a while he trusted her and allowed her to watch him train if she promised to not interfere. He never summoned Shingo whenever she did watch and Shingo didn't trust her enough to allow her to see him. After watching him train she started to respect him more.

Our favorite blond container is now on his way to the academy to take the genin ninja test. Over the years he was enrolled the Hokage allowed him to not have to show up each day, he just had to at least show up once a month. When he did arrive he acted like an idiot but that would all change today. After he learned that they would pair up the dead last with the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the year the demons and demon container had changed their plan. They did so once Kurama learned that an Uchiha was going to be nominated for Shinobi of the year and he wouldn't be caught dead near them. He wanted Naruto to completely destroy said Uchiha in all subjects. Naruto had met glances with the Uchiha from time to time whenever he actually did show up in class.

Naruto entered the class only to be met with the class' full attention on him which unnerved him slightly but he didn't show it. He walked down the middle aisle and sat in the far back left corner out of sight, and hopefully, out of mind. His hopes were dashed though when the very Uchiha Kurama had told him to destroy in the tests walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"I like your sword. Give it to me. I need it." The Uchiha said as he glared at Naruto with a dark smirk played across his face.

"Yeah Naruto-baka just give Sasuke the sword!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time as they came up behind him.

"Sure, if he doesn't mind losing his hand…" Naruto said in a condescending tone while staring into the Uchiha's black eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean dobe?" Sasuke questioned with an angry frown on his face.

"My sword's special. But if you want it so badly then here you go." Naruto said standing up and leaning it against the wall. Sasuke reached for it only to be met with 4 gaping open mouths with jagged teeth on the handle; threatening to eat anyone other than Naruto's hand should they get closer.

"Oi, Dobe, what is this?" Sasuke questioned as he pulled back his hand.

"That's its defense mechanism. It only allows its chosen wielder to hold it. If anyone else tries to then it will eat their hand." Naruto said as he reached for the handle. The mouths closed as he gripped it and place it back on his back.

"As for you two," Naruto pointed to Ino and Sakura," You should stop with the fan girl bullshit… Girls who join just to follow their supposed 'prince' wind up not surviving in the ninja world. One of three things usually happen… You either die, become crippled for the rest of your life, or become a sex slave or get raped daily by bandits and other villages. On rare occasions all three happen. If you don't want any of that then I suggest stop acting like brain dead pieces of waste and start focusing on your training more…" Naruto said as he stared at Ino and Sakura in the eye. It seemed they both got the message as they calmed down and walked away with shocked looks on their faces. Sasuke went back to his seat and at this point everyone was staring at Naruto in awe and shock.

"Alright everyone, time for the genin ninja test. Mizuki, please pass these out to the class. Feel free to cheat but if you get caught then you fail automatically." Iruka said as he walked into the class, handed Mizuki a stack of papers, and stood in front of his podium. Once the papers were passed out Iruka called out "Begin." and they all started their test. Naruto immediately noticed his test wasn't a genin ninja test paper but a chunin one. This angered him slightly before he calmed down and started jotting down the answers as if he knew them by heart. Which he technically did since Shingo and Kurama drilled everything they could about the ninja world into his head daily.

After 40 minutes had passed Iruka called out stop and they all had finished. After Iruka graded the tests, Naruto had gotten first place on the written test and Iruka was surprised to find it was a chunin test instead and all the answers were correct and had no faults. Iruka was ecstatic because of this and started to bring all the students out into the training field where the targets were.

"Alright students, one by one you guys will go and test your accuracy. You have to hit these 5 targets on or around the red dots to get points. We'll go in alphabetical order. Aburame Shino first." Iruka said as Shino stepped forward in his normal over coat that covered half of his face. Shino got a 8/10, Hinata got a 7/10, Ino got a 8/10, Sakura got a 6/10, Kiba got 8/10, Shikamaru somehow managed to get a 8.5/10, Chouji got a 7/10, and Sasuke got a 9/10.

"Alright, last but not least, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out as Naruto stepped forward. He studied the targets and found that 3 of them were standing still. One at 2 meters In front of him, another at 4, and a last one at 6. There were 2 moving targets, one 5 meters in front of him and another at 8 meters. Naruto yawned and threw the 5 kunai and shuriken with careless abandon. He managed to hit all the targets on the red dot except for the last moving one. Only half of the kunai he threw at it managed to hit the target.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 9.5." Iruka said with pride as he brought all the students including the seething Sasuke inside.

"Alright for the final test you will all go inside that room there and do the 3 academy jutsu. If you pass, the judges inside will give you your headband. If you fail then you will leave the academy and hope to pass next year. Alright please go in alphabetical order. Aburame Shino first." Iruka said as he went inside the room with the judges. Shino, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba went inside and came out with headbands along with a multitude of other students.

"Alright guess it's my turn." Naruto said aloud as he got out of his seat. '**Destroy 'em kid…**' he heard Kurama say in his head as he headed towards the door. He went inside and was met by angry glares from 3 of the judges, one being Mizuki, the Hokage staring at Naruto proudly, since he knew the plan, and Iruka, hoping for Naruto to pass it so he can finally become a ninja.

"Naruto, please perform the **Henge**." Sarutobi said as he studied Naruto for any hint of nervousness and hesitation and was pleased to find none. Naruto effortlessly did the **Henge **but made it look like he strained to do so.

"Now please do the **Kawarimi**." The Hokage said as he was pleased with how Naruto was doing. Naruto once again did the Kawarimi effortlessly by replacing himself with a log before reappearing, but looked like he was drained afterwards, this of course being an act.

"Good, now please do the final jutsu. The **Bunshin**." The Sandaime stated with hope and slight amusement glimmering in his aged eyes. Naruto did the hand seals for the **Bunshin** but at the last moment he changed the last seal quickly into the one for **Kage Bunshin** and created 3 other clones of himself. He once again put on the tired act before dispelling them.

"Congratulations Naruto, you have passed the genin exam. Please come get your headband." The Hokage stated as he motioned for Mizuki to hand Naruto his headband. As Naruto reached out Mizuki purposely dropped the headband hoping for it to land on the ground but was surprised when Naruto placed his foot under it at the last second and kicked up, making it fly upwards in front of him before grabbing it and smirked triumphantly.

"Thanks Mizuki-teme, see you later Hokage-Jiji." Naruto said as he walked out, leaving from a scene of the Hokage and Iruka both glaring dangerously towards Mizuki. Naruto walked out of the classroom and started heading towards training ground #42, which consisted of a massive lake and a large field of grassy plaines with no trees in sight. Naruto studied his surroundings before taking off his orange jumpsuit and was left with a black undershirt and white baggy shorts, he took off the shirt to reveal the many scars that littered his torso and arms, the most notable being the large slash marks across his chest cavity. After Naruto pumped some chakra onto his chest it revealed a large sealing array which lead across his arms and legs stopping at his wrist and ankles. This was the sealing array for a resistance seal. It showed the kanji for 4 in the middle of his chest. There were 10 levels for a resistance seal and the one he was currently on felt like he was trying to walk through a wall made of hardened mud. If you studied his wrists and ankles you would see small pieces of metal strapped to them that had weight seals on them. The one's on his wrists showed the kanji for 90 pounds and the ones on his ankles showed the kanji for 150 pounds. Naruto spent the next 4 hours having 100 clones doing his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu kata's while another 100 were fighting on an outcropping of the lake on top of the water. Naruto himself was sitting on the water in the middle of the lake while he was attempting to spin a senbon needle on his finger and was constantly failing. His sensei's wanted him to do the chakra exercises himself otherwise he wouldn't know the pain and sense of accomplishment of completing hard work. If you studied his body you would see most of his baby fat was gone from his face and body but some was still there. He had the definition for a six pack but didn't actually have one as his teachers did not want him to become what they called a 'muscle head'.

After training for 4 hours Naruto put his clothes back on and started sprinting back to the village. Once he arrived he started running along the walls for an hour, having finished his 5 required daily laps that increased each month. He arrived at the gate relatively wiped out and started heading home.

(Next Day)

Naruto awoke relatively recharged and looked towards his clock, showing that it was 8:00 am and he still had an hour before he had to go to the academy. He walked into his kitchen and started making himself some cereal. After eating the cereal at a speed that would make Gluttony jealous he got up and went into his bathroom and took a 10 minute cold shower since the land lord never gave him warm water. He was used to it by now but was starting to wonder what it would feel like if he had warm water. After finishing his shower and coming out in just his penguin style boxers he went to his closet. Inside was full of 'kill me now' orange jumpsuits. The only reason he had worn and bought them was because Shingo said it would improve his stealth abilities if he was able to outrun anbu in it and would allow him to improve on the image of being the 'village idiot'. He took out all the jumpsuits and stuffed them into a bag. He put the bag into a trash can and brought them to a safe distance away from anything that could be caught on fire. He then did the handsign's for a simple Katon jutsu and set the clothes and trashcan on fire. After a while the clothes had turned to ash and he did a simple Suiton jutsu to put the small flames out. After he had finished cleaning up the ashes he went into his closet and brought out a box. Inside were clothes that, in the past, otherwise would have been very over-sized for him but he bought them in advance. Since Naruto now stood at a good 5'2" the clothes would fit him fine. He took the clothes out and started getting dressed. After he was done he looked into the mirror to see how he looked.

He now wore black anbu pants with steel pointed black shoes. He had a senbon pack on his left shoulder, a shuriken pack on his left leg and a kunai one on his right leg. He had on a pitch black short sleeved shirt that had mesh armor on underneath. He had bandages wrapped around his shoulders and a scroll holding pack on his lower back where he stored the scrolls he was learning from inside. All in all he looked like a very deadly ninja.

After he was done studying himself he set out for the academy with his purple hungry sword on his back. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop and had arrived at the academy in no less than 10 minutes. He went inside the building and headed towards the door to his classroom. He had arrived a little early so there weren't really any inside except for Shikamaru and Shino. The latter was passed out on his desk while the former was staring at a bug that was resting on his finger. Naruto didn't really have anything against them and if anything, he kind of liked them. They were quiet and took their ninja responsibilities seriously. Even if one of them was asleep constantly he had proved that he was the smartest in the class. If Naruto had to place himself on knowledge throughout the class he would place himself as the 4th smartest person. Just behind Sakura at 3rd and Shino at 2nd. After waiting for a few moments, and a snoring Nara later, students started filtering in. He noticed that Sakura and Ino hadn't arrived yet. After a while they started hearing yelling from outside the classroom from the 2 missing students. As they walked in what they were arguing about no-one had expected them to be fighting over.

"No I said that I need some Aloe Vera stems so that I can heal burns and cuts for the team I'm placed on! I want to be a respected medic and I need some from you. Please can't you just help me Ino-chan?" Sakura pleaded as she walked inside surprising some with her new clothes. Instead of the red mini-dress that she used to wear, she had on a black version of it with grey trimming. She wore the usual black spats underneath and had shuriken and kunai holders on her left and right arm respectively.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I don't have any. Tell you what, if you help train me in my strength so that I can get as strong as you then I'll try to find some for you." Ino said as she followed her inside, she was wearing the same attire as before but instead it was a darker shade of purple and she had a senbon pack on her right leg and a scroll packet just above her waist where her headband was located.

The fact that they weren't calling each other forehead and Ino-pig and that they were talking about becoming serious added on with their changed attire had startled and awed everyone in the classroom. 'Looks like they took what I said seriously… Good, now they will grow to be respectful and powerful ninja.' Naruto thought as he noticed that they were coming towards him.

"Hey Naruto… We just wanted to say thanks for telling us off yesterday. It really helped. I stopped my diet and have started training seriously so on that note, thank you." Sakura said as she and Ino arrived in front of his desk.

"Yea, after thinking about what you said, the whole fan girl thing seemed kind of silly so thanks a lot Naruto." Ino said as she stepped up besides Sakura.

"It was nothing. As long as you take your training seriously then I don't care. I suggest finding a seat though. Iruka sensei is going to get here soon." Naruto said as he gave them a genuine smile that caused most of the girls in his class to gain a light pink tint to their cheeks before returning back to normal. After he finished his sentence they both bowed respectfully and headed to the other side of the classroom and continued talking about their training. A few moments later Iruka arrived inside the classroom.

"Alright everyone here are the teams. Team 1…" Iruka said as Naruto tuned him out until something relevant to him came.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sai, who you both will meet later. Your jonin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno, Your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation so I will be moving on to team 10. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka, your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Finally Team 11 is special as it is the first one man team. Team 11 Is Naruto Uzumaki, your jonin sensei is Gekkou Hayate. Alright, I wish you all luck and experience on the ninja field. I hope to see you all again someday, goodbye." Iruka said as he walked outside the classroom. Everyone in the classroom immediately started talking amongst themselves. Over the course of 10 minutes teams 1 through 6 were called out.

A girl with red eyes and long unruly hair arrived in the classroom.

"Team 8?" She called out, her response was Sakura, Shino and Hinata all standing up and walking towards her following her out of the classroom. After a few more moments a gruff man with a cigarette in his mouth arrived in the class room.

"Team 10, Come with me." He said as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino got up and followed him out. After a few more moments a cyclopean ninja came inside.

"Team 7, Let's go." He said with an eye smile as Kiba and Sasuke stood up and followed him out. After a few more minutes of silence and Naruto being by himself he decided to study up and pulled out a scroll for advanced chakra manipulation and began his training with a senbon needle. A few more minutes later and a sickly man arrived.

"Team (cough) 11?" He said as he stared at Naruto. Naruto rolled up the scroll he was reading and headed towards him.

"Meet me (cough) on the roof." The man stated as he disappeared in a shunshin of leaves. Naruto followed in a shunshin of his own made of water, fire, wind, and darkness. They arrived on the roof at the same time surprising Gekkou slightly.

"Alright then, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Gekkou Hayate; I like swords, my girlfriend Yuugao Uzuki, and kenjutsu. I dislike arrogant people and slackers. My hobbies are training and studying swords. My dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the five great nations." Gekkou stated, forgetting to keep up his image of sickness, which Naruto noticed. He gestured toward Naruto and Naruto started his introduction.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like Shingo-Sensei, Kyuubi-Sama, training and ramen. I dislike those who can't move on from the past, disrespect, and the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, learning new things, reading, and talking with Shingo-sensei, and Kyuubi-sama. My dream is to kill Orochimaru for hurting Shingo-sensei, and to become the greatest Hokage in history." Naruto said to his newly appointed sensei.

"Good job, now I have a few questions-" Gekkou was cut off by Naruto.

"Gekkou-sensei, if they're about Kyuubi-sama and Shingo-sensei then you will have to talk to Hokage-jiji about it." Naruto said before silencing himself.

"Alright, then I have two questions. How well can you use that sword and what style do you use for it?" Gekkou questioned, dropping his sickly demeanor in front of his newly acquired student since he figured that Naruto already found out it was an act.

"Shingo-sensei says I'm at high-genin low chunin level with it. He said the style is called Devouring Hunger." Naruto said studying his new sensei for any hints of deception or malice and was pleased to find none.

"Well then Naruto, for now we're going to go to training ground 11 and you're going to spar with me in taijutsu, kenjutsu, and ninjutsu, so that I can get a good feel on how to train you. Agreed?" Gekkou asked while staring Naruto in the eyes seeing glints of excitement and power.

"Agreed, shall we go?" Naruto said before jumping on the railing of the roof and heading off for training ground 11 with Gekkou behind him.

They arrived to training ground 11 shortly afterwards and Naruto was surprised to find out that it was in fact a semi-small forest, with a small lake and 10 stumps of wood in a circle with targets on the front, top, and back of them. Close to the lake were training dummies made of wood, metal, and concrete, to practice on. And to the left of the forest was a large grassy plain with grass spreading out as far as the eye could see.

"Pretty big and interesting training ground. I have to ask you before we start Gekkou-sensei. My sword is special and I was wondering if you wanted to test it with its powers unleashed or just use it for kenjutsu and use my style against you?" Naruto questioned with a serious expression adorned his face.

"Just use your kenjutsu style with it Naruto, you can surprise me later on missions with its full power. For now I'm going to set this timer for 10 minutes. During that time you may only use kenjutsu against me." Gekkou said as he pulled a timer out from behind him and placed it on one of the many logs in the circle and going to the middle of the circle with Naruto following him. They stood eye to eye and after a few moments Naruto pulled his sword out of its sheathe on his back and had it facing Gekkou in front of him with both hands on the handle.

"Begin." Gekkou said as he ran towards Naruto drawing his sword from its sheathe on his back.

He did a vertical slash at Naruto which was easily blocked before doing another rapid series of slashes aimed at Naruto's torso that were all blocked but with more difficulty. At this point all Naruto could do was block and dodge as he was pressed backwards. Every time Naruto would see an opening it would quickly be covered with another slash towards Naruto's torso. Naruto finally manage to get a strike in when Gekkou threw his body forward too much purposefully and Naruto smashed his left side with the blunt side of Naruto's sword. Gekkou jumped away at the last second but still got hit, giving him minimal damage but the blunt force trauma still hurt him greatly. Naruto threw his sword at Gekkou and Gekkou latched onto its handle, planning to throw it back, but was surprised when, instead of throwing it back it kept flying forward taking Gekkou along with it and landed on the ground launching Gekkou into the plains. Naruto was running after him during the whole thing and jetted forward grabbing his sword along the way. He arrived in front of Gekkou and just before he swung down the timer went off. Naruto stopped the sword just before it sliced Gekkou in half, stopped with the tip of it just over Gekkou's head.

"Nice job Naruto…" Gekkou stated as he got up with Naruto helping him along the way.

"Why couldn't I stop your sword from flying after you threw it though?" He questioned awaiting an answer.

"My swords special, it has 2 defense mechanisms on it, one of which is that to the wielder it chooses it is weightless, but to others that the wielder trusts it weighs as much as the Hokage Mountain and more." Naruto explained as they walked back to where the timer was.

"I see, nice job using that to your advantage, that was good planning and you managed to make it up on the fly, I'm impressed. But your kenjutsu could use more work." Gekkou provided as he went back to the timer.

"Alright Naruto; ten minutes again but this time, taijutsu only." Gekkou stated as he set his sword on the ground next to the timer as Naruto did the same.

"Sensei, my taijutsu includes using Katon chakra to burn my enemies as I attack do you wish for me to use the chakra or just the taijutsu?" Naruto questioned as he was went to the middle of the log circle with Gekkou following shortly behind him.

"Just use the taijutsu, Naruto." Gekkou said as Naruto turned around and they got into their stances. Gekkou got into a basic Jonin level stance which had his legs spread apart with his right leg forward. His right arm out with his hand in a lotus palm position. His left hand tucked away at his side with an inverted fist facing upward. Naruto placed his legs apart while dragging his right foot slightly behind and to the side of his left foot. He had his right arm tucked by his shoulder, the hand formed into a fist next to his face. His left arm stretched outwards a short distance away and his hand closed in a semi-open fist.

"Begin." Gekkou stated as Naruto rushed forward.

Naruto threw a right hook towards Gekkou's face which was easily blocked by his right hand, Naruto did an uppercut with his left hand launching himself up into the air at the same time which Gekkou dodged just before it hit. Naruto spun in mid-air using Gekkou as leverage and tried to spin kick him in the face which Gekkou blocked, making him skid a few feet away. Naruto ran forward and slid in between Gekkou's legs and grabbed both with his hands at the same time. Naruto pivoted himself up while still holding on which in turn tripped Gekkou and launched him into the air a few feet above the ground before Gekkou flipped and landed on his feet. Naruto ran forward and aimed a rapid amount of punches to Gekkou's face that were going at chunin level speed. Gekkou managed to block all of them with ease before another right hook came to his face which he grabbed, Naruto at the same time launched another punch toward Gekkou's stomach which landed painfully because Gekkou couldn't see it as the fist in front of his face he was holding was blocking his vision. Gekkou skidded back a couple feet before he looked up from his slightly crouched over position. Naruto was mid-air and coming down fast on Gekkou and just before his punch landed on top of Gekkou's head the timer rang. Naruto changed his position immediately and, instead of landing a punch on Gekkou's skull he landed behind him and stood still before turning around and bowing to Gekkou.

"Thank you very much for this experience sensei. I can now say with pride that I was able to slightly challenge my sensei in taijutsu." Naruto stated before returning back to a standing position.

"It's fine Naruto. Now I want you to show me the strongest jutsu you know for the elements. The Hokage told me you already know your elemental affinities so please demonstrate them for me." Gekkou stated before walking towards the lake and standing in front of it motioning for Naruto to continue.

"**Katon****: Karyū Endan!(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**" Naruto shouted aloud after doing the necessary hand signs. After doing so, his cheeks puffed up and he blew out the fire. It quickly took the shape of a medium sized dragon the size of a large tree and it then blew out 3 bullets made of flames into the lake before they disappeared into steam. Naruto then started doing the hand signs for his next jutsu.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki! **(Water Release: Water Formation Wall)" Naruto shouted as his cheeks started inflating once again. After a few seconds he blew out and water started jetting from his mouth like a fire hose, creating a large wall of water in front of him for a few moments before he stopped and the water died down into the lake. Naruto then did more hand signs and shouted his next and final jutsu.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" After he said those words wind started to pick up and blew rapidly in front of him tossing the water violently in every which way before finally settling down.

"So you have 3 elemental affinities huh. That's good, maybe you'll be able to create a sub element like, boil, scorch, or ice release, if you train enough. Or maybe you'll be able to create an entirely new sub release which involves all 3. I heard from the Hokage that you can create Kage Bunshin's which means you can enhance your fire and water techniques with wind techniques, which essentially means you can create collaboration just without having to have another person with you. Now, onto our teams purpose. Our purpose is Assassination, elimination, and support. Since you can create a small army and still be fine that means that elimination missions will be easier and we can do recon missions with your clones. We will do support missions, which means we will assist other teams on missions. On rare cases we may even help other villages teams on missions too. For now, let's go to the mission center and get some D-ranks to start us off. The minimum requirement to do C-rank missions is 50 D-ranks, we should be able to do those easily thanks to your shadow clones but I advise not using them all the time. It will help you build character if you do them by yourself and won't allow you to rely on them all the time. Afterwards we will do your training for 4 hours until 6:00PM, we will train at 6:00AM to 9:00AM in the mornings, do D-rank missions until 2:00PM, and then resume your training afterwards until 6:00PM. On Sundays we will cut the training and mission time's down to half so that you have half a day to relax and rest. For now, the Hokage said that you have another sensei that is currently training with you. I will help you with what you're working on now but tomorrow I want you to bring that sensei here so that we may train you together. What are you working on at the moment?" Gekkou lectured with Naruto's full attention on him, excitement bouncing around in his cerulean orbs.

"Well since I can already do the tree and water walking exercise and have done the spinning kunai exercise, I was to do the spinning senbon exercise while doing the water sitting exercise in the middle of the lake." Naruto replied whilst staring his sensei in the eyes showing his full attention.

"Alright then, we'll do that, you have your clones keep doing what you were doing before and have them do so while we do missions as well, it will help your training in other subjects. For now, follow me so we can do that spinning senbon exercise, I'll try to help you if I can." Gekkou said with a genuine smile on his lips, already liking his student more and more.

Later that night Naruto returned home more tired than ever before. After a long day of training Naruto now learned why the other sensei's were snickering at him when his teacher was announced as Gekkou Hayate. He now understood the man's nickname of Hayate the Slave Driver.

* * *

**KK9: Alrighty then! That's the second chapter of the day! Now for those votes! **

**Hinata: 5**

**Anko: 4**

**Mei Terumi: 4**

**Temari: 4**

**Hana Inuzuka: 3 **

**Samui: 3 **

**Fu: 2**

**Kurotsuchi: 2**

**Yugito: 2**

**Tenten: 2**

**Haku: 2 **

**Ino: 2**

**Shion: 1**

**Tsume: 1**

**Guren: 1**

**Kerunai: 1**

**Fuka: 1**

**Karui: 1**

**Lust: 1**

**Tayuya: 1**

**Kin:1**

**KK9: Damn, a lot of you guys like Hinata! Just so you guys know, voting ends on Sunday. This chapter was kinda short as well but they will get longer as time goes on. Also i won't be adding Tsunade into the harem because for one, she's his godmother, and for 2, she's over 50 years old. I will have them have a family relationship but no romance between the 2...**

**KK9: To Insanity king, I have a rough idea on it but I'm always open to suggestions! If you wanna know more than just PM me.**

**Naruto: Man you are so excited for this aren't you…**

**KK9: You shut your whore mouth… For now, BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2 Mission to Wave part 1

**KK9: Wassup guys! So here's that next chapter I promised! Also I changed the slots to 7 because there was just 1 girl that doesn't get enough love (atleast in my eyes) on this site and in stories. But for now. No more voting! It's been settled and finished. The girls are Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Mei Terumi, Hinata Hyuuga, (though I may change that at one point because she seems a little over done on this site.) Samui, Temari, and Fu.**

**Naruto: That's a lot of girls, think you or I can handle that?**

**KK9: I'm sure we'll be fine! Probably. Maybe… Possibly….**

**Naruto: uh-huh… Now get on to the story.**

**KK9: Right! I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form! Except for the cup ramen in my pantry!**

* * *

**Mission to Wave Part 1**

* * *

It had been a little over 2 months since Naruto first got his jonin sensei Gekkou Hayate. Over those 2 months Naruto has been training with Gekkou and Shingo in kenjutsu. Though Naruto never summoned Shingo in front of Gekkou and Gekkou has only met him once when Shingo had told him that they couldn't teach him at the same time because of 'Conditions' that he should not know about until the Hokage or Naruto deem him ready. During those 2 months Naruto learned 1 more technique for Gluttony called **Fīdo **(feed). What **Fīdo **did was wherever he sliced whether it hit the enemy or not a small mouth that looked like the ones on his sword would form and its size would depend on how big the slice was, after it formed it would eat anything that was in front of or around it until the object it was eating was gone or it lost energy. The longest Naruto could hold for the technique no matter its size was a maximum of 15 seconds. Naruto completed the senbon spinning and water sitting technique and was now working on incorporating elemental chakra into Gluttony. Shingo said that Gluttony could gain additional abilities depending on which type of chakra you put into it. The effects would always be different for different people and different chakra and Naruto had yet to actually do so.

Right now Naruto and Gekkou were heading to the Hokage's office to get their first C-Rank. They had completed 52 D-ranks and Gekkou decided that he was ready. Granted, the clones Naruto could make sped up that process but ready all the more. They arrived to the Hokage's door and heard yelling going on inside, Naruto thinking the Hokage was under attack, rushed inside and banged through with his sword drawn. Only to walk in on a scene of Sasuke slamming his hands onto the Hokage's desk, Kakashi shaking his head in disappointment, a weird pale guy staring at Naruto with the fakest smile he's ever seen, and Kiba looking at Sasuke like he was crazy. Naruto sheathed his sword back and decided to figure out what was going on.

"And what exactly is happening here? Why is the Uchiha yelling at the Hokage?" Naruto asked with malice lacing his words as he hated the disrespect the Uchiha was showing towards their leader.

"Naruto! Nice to see you my boy! Sorry about that, Sasuke here said he was tired of taking on D-Rank missions and wanted a C-Rank to, as he put it, prove his power." The olden Hokage said watching Naruto in amusement for what Naruto might do.

"Really? And why are you disrespecting the HOKAGE in HIS OWN OFFICE in HIS VILLAGE about proving your power?" Naruto asked leaking a small amount killing intent towards Sasuke.

"This old bast-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's sword just under his neck, ready to lop his head off.

"I'm sorry, do you want to finish that sentence or do you want to leave? I'm sure you'd love to visit all of your family again wouldn't you?" Naruto asked letting out all of his KI, not scaring the anbu, Hokage, or jonin in the room but effectively spooking the genin in the room besides the pale one.

"Hokage-jiji, how many D-Ranks have they completed?" Naruto asked as he sheathed his sword.

"36 Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said with amusement showering his eyes.

"Well Sasuke-teme, you need to complete 14 more D-Ranks before you can get a C-Rank mission. That's also only if the Hokage allows you to take on more missions because of the blatant disrespect and malice you've shown towards him…" Naruto said staring Sasuke in the eye. After a few moments of silence Sasuke stormed out of the room with Kakashi, Kiba, and the pale kid following him shortly after.

"Well Hokage-jiji, I'm here for my first C-Rank." Naruto said standing at attention.

"Very well Naruto, you've come just in time actually. Team 8 has actually taken a C-Rank mission to protect a bridge builder while they bring him to Nami no Kuni and protect him until the bridge is done. This will be their first C-Rank missions as well. For you this is a support and elimination mission. I want you to help them on their mission but at the same time I want you to eliminate Gato and his bandits to liberate Nami no Kuni from his rule. What you do with his funds and other such things are not of my conscern. Along the way you may recruit whoever you wish to join our village so long as they prove useful. Do you accept this mission?" The Hokage lectured waiting for Naruto's answer.

"I accept this mission Hokage-sama." Naruto replied while bowing.

"Good, your mission begins tomorrow at 8:00AM; you are to meet at the front gate with team 8 and your client Tazuna. This is a 2 week long mission and I suggest you pack accordingly." The Hokage explained and as soon as he was finished Naruto left.

"Wow Hokage-sama, you sure got a tough one on your hands… I didn't even see him move…" Lemur said from behind the couch on the back left side of the office.

"I sure do. Now stop talking amongst yourselves and prepare for any new ninja that Naruto might bring back." The Hokage said as he stood up and stared out the window.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The anbu said as they left not leaving a trace.

(With Naruto, The Next Day)

Naruto was currently on his way to the front gate. He had packed accordingly for the 2 weeks he would be away and told Tenten and Iruka about his mission. Walking beside him was Gekkou and they were arriving to the massive front doors. As he arrived he looked around and saw team 8 with Tazuna on the left side of the open gateway, leaning on the door. He walked towards them and got an immediate response from the red eyed girl.

"Are you team 11?" The girl questioned as she stepped forward. She sized up Gekkou and Naruto and she had to say that they didn't look like anything special, even if she knew Gekkou's insane training method.

"That's (cough) us. My name is (cough) Gekkou Hayate, this (cough cough) is Naruto Uzu(cough)maki. We are here to (cough) help you on your (cough cough) mission." Gekkou said putting up his sick act.

"I see, My name is Kurenai, I'm the jonin sensei for team 8, This is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. The old drunkard over there is Tazuna, the bridge builder. We should get moving, the earlier we leave the faster we get there." Kurenai said pointing to the people respectively before they set out.

(2 hour walk later)

"Then Kochi said he wanted to marry my daughter! Can you believe that?! Ahahahahaha!" Tazuna said as he walked alongside Naruto. Over the course of 2 hours Naruto had managed to somehow sober the man up and engaged in a conversation with him to pass the time. As they kept walking forward Naruto noticed a puddle and immediately realized that it was a genjutsu. He looked behind him and signaled to Gekkou and Kurenai, to which they signaled back.

As they passed the puddle two people appeared out of it. Both were wearing claw gauntlets with chains connecting them. They ran forward and wrapped the 2 sensei up before pulling, splashing everyone around in blood and gore. Naruto immediately jumped back and unsheathed his sword. Everyone else was paralyzed with fear and disgust.

Naruto swung at the brother on the right which was effectively blocked, before Naruto launched into a series of slashes and stabs that cut small gashes into the first brothers skin. Naruto looked over and noticed the second brother running towards Tazuna. Naruto jumped back from the first brother and arrived behind the second. He slashed the second brothers Achilles tendon and jumped back to the first brother. Naruto slashed at the first brother's stomach only to miss because the brother jumped back. Naruto ran forward while he was still mid-air and arrived behind him he tried to slice at his Achilles tendon as well but missed by a few centimeters, Naruto jumped forward to quickly close the distance and managed to slice both Achilles tendons on his legs before re-sheathing his sword.

"Alright sensei's, you can come out now." Naruto said surprising Hinata, Shino, and Sakura. After he said those words Kurenai and Gekkou came out from some bushes at the side of the road and walked towards the group. Team 8 looked behind them to where their sensei's 'death' was and found mutilated logs laying there instead.

"Nice job Naruto. Good reactions and nice way of protecting your peers and client." Gekkou commented while patting Naruto on the shoulder, forgetting his sick act.

"I knew it was an act!" Kurenai announced while pointing at Gekkou with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Fuck! I hate it when I keep forgetting to act sick around you Naruto!" Gekkou complained in a whiny voice while Naruto walked back to the rest of the group, the sensei's close behind him.

"I don't get it… You guys aren't dead, and Naruto why weren't you surprised or grossed out when our sense's supposedly died?" Sakura questioned, shock evident on her face.

"You get used to seeing blood and guts when you see your own on a daily basis when you were little…" Was Naruto's only reply as he walked towards the 2 brothers and tied them up. After tying them up Naruto sat in front of them and began to negotiate.

"Alright Gozu, Meizu, you have 2 choices. You can either join our village and try to recruit whoever you want to come along, or you can die here. Your pick." Naruto said while staring them down.

"And why should we listen to you? You'll just kill us before we even get to your stupid ass village." Gozu said staring Naruto into his eyes looking for any sign of deception and was surprised to find none.

"Yea, and you'll just slaughter everyone we bring with us anyway…" Meizu said while looking down, sadness apparent in his brown orbs.

"Listen, I don't know what you've experienced in your life, but I don't do those types of things, and if anyone tried to then I would protect you and whoever you bring with you with my life. If I failed to do so than I would at least buy you enough time to get away. Just trust me okay…" Naruto said, sadness and truth the only things showing on his face and cerulean eyeballs.

"Brother, he's not lying… Should we do it?" Gozu asked turning to his brother with hope apparent in his voice.

"I-I think we should brother… He shows no signs of lies or deception. I think we can trust him." Meizu said before turning back to Naruto and continuing.

"But if we find out your lying or deceiving us and we along with whomever we bring with us will mutilate you!" Meizu yelled while staring into Naruto's eyes. After a few seconds of silence and Naruto untying their ropes they both stood up before kneeling because of their Achilles tendons being cut, before speaking.

"The people we try to bring and recruit with us you must not judge because of the past, okay? It is only 2 people but in the past they have done some bad things." Meizu said as he watched Naruto lean down to study their Achilles tendon.

"Alright, I don't care about their past as long as they agree to join us." Naruto said as he placed his hands on the cuts and focused some of Kurama's chakra into the cuts, healing it instantly before he stood up.

"Okay, their names are Zabuza and Haku Momochi. You will meet them soon, we will be there with them. See you soon, Naruto-san." Gozu said as he and Meizu disappeared.

"Ugh this is so confusing… Let's ignore that for the time being and ask Tazuna-san here why they were hired to attack us…" Sakura said before turning to Tazuna and glaring at him.

"Forget that Sakura-san, I already know why and I'm going to finish my mission, feel free to come along if you wish." Naruto said as he walked back to the group and told Tazuna to lead the way. After saying that everyone else reluctantly agreed and followed along.

(Another 2 hours later)

Team 11, Team 8, and Tazuna all got off the boat they were riding and stepped onto the land of Nami no Kuni. As they walked forward they were met by mist that got thicker by the second until they couldn't see anymore and had to stop.

"GET DOWN!" Gekkou shouted as everyone but Naruto hit the deck. Naruto pulled his sword out at a blinding speed and whacked the sword the would have beheaded him had he not drew his. The sword went flying upwards until it landed inside the ground, handle facing upwards to the heavens. After a few seconds Gozu, Meizu, Haku, and Zabuza appeared around the sword. Zabuza grabbed the sword and placed it on his back before walking towards Naruto, who sheathed his as well.

"Are you Naruto?" Zabuza questioned as he pointed at the blonde haired boy.

"Yes, I am, you must be Zabuza, Gozu and Meizu told me about you. Do you accept my offer?" Naruto questioned as he faced Zabuza unfazed, while the rest of the group just watched on.

"Depends, why should I accept it and what happens to us if we do?" Zabuza continued, obviously suspicious of the boy who could deflect his sword.

"You should accept so that you won't have to be on the run anymore and can live a normal life or can become ninja for Konohagakure. I don't honestly know what happens if you do accept but I will tell you this now that should anything happen to you or attempt to happen to you I will stop it with all my power." Naruto said while staring into Zabuza's eyes. After a few seconds of staring Zabuza started laughing loudly.

"Gozu, Meizu, he's just like you said! I like you kid! Sure we'll join you! Just one thing though, I get to take Gato's head when the time comes. Agreed?" Zabuza said as he finished his laughing fit.

"Sure, as long as you allow me to show him one of my **Kuishinbō**. I need to practice with it." Naruto said as Zabuza shook his head in agreement and they walked back to the group that was surprised of the outcome besides Gekkou.

"So what kinda sword is that kid?" Zabuza questioned while pointing at Naruto's sword.

(3 Hours Later)

Naruto and his group arrived at Tazuna's house, all exhausted besides Zabuza, Gekkou and Naruto. Tazuna went up to the door and knocked as hard as he could at the moment and some noises could be heard from behind it. After a few seconds of waiting it opened and showed a blue haired girl.

"Father, you're home!" The girl yelled in excitement and happiness as she jumped on him and hugged him for all he's worth.

"Yea Tsunami, I'm home, now don't just keep hugging me and let me and these nice people inside." Tazuna said as his daughter finally relinquished her herculean grip on his torso.

"Oh sorry father, hello, my name is Tsunami, and who are you?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"We're the ninja that were hired to protect your father until he finishes the bridge." Naruto said as he followed Tsunami and Tazuna inside.

* * *

**KK9: Alrighty! Sorry for the super short chapter! I don't have a lot of time today because I have to spend a lot of time with my family because, today is my baby sisters birthday!** **I promise the next chapter will be at-least 6000 words! Also here are the final results of the votes!**

Anko: 7  
Hana Inuzuka: 7  
Mei Terumi: 6  
Hinata: 6  
Samui: 6  
Temari: 6  
Fu: 5  
Shion: 4  
Yugito: 4  
Haku: 4  
Tenten: 3  
Guren: 3  
Ino: 3  
Tayuya: 3  
Kin: 2  
Lust: 2  
Karui: 2  
Fuka: 2  
Kurotsuchi: 2  
Tsume: 2  
Kurenai: 2

**KK9: And Remember, i will add another girl to the harem if enough people want her to be in someone sign us off!**

**Zabuza: GOOD BYE YOU PIECES OF SH-**


	4. Chapter 3 Mission to Wave Part 2

**KK9: Hello all! I was planning to upload at least once during the weekday's but sadly I forgot to plan for school and work and that was my fault. But I will upload my 2 promised chapters every weekend! That is something I won't forget to do! Also, for those thinking that 1 more slot is open, there isn't, the reason I put up what I did in the summary and in the A/N last chapter was because I thought if a multitude of people wanted more girls or a specific girl in it I would grant it. But there has to be A LOT of people wanting this. Granted it will get harder to add girl's to it as time goes on but I will manage.**

**Naruto: Holy, that paragraph though….**

**KK9: Shush, I thought you would be happy to be getting another sword this chapter…**

**Naruto: Sorry! I'll shut up!**

**KK9: Damn right you will. Disclaimer please!**

**Haku: KyuubiKitsune9-san does not own Naruto.**

**KK9: Thanks Haku! Onto the Story!**

* * *

**Mission to Wave Part 2**

* * *

Naruto, Team 8, Haku, and Zabuza had stayed and guarded Tazuna while he completed the bridge for the past month. The reason it took so long was because Naruto decided not to have his **Kage Bunshin's** help because he figured that with the workers hard work they would appreciate it more since they had no support, but eventually he had to relent on the final week because workers kept quitting, fearing Gato would make their lives worse so during the final week when another 3 workers quit leaving Tazuna with only 12 workers left Naruto created 150 **Kage Bunshin's **to help finish it and they would be done by the end of the week. During the week Zabuza had trained Naruto in his Kenjutsu and in his Suiton Affinity by teaching him 3 jutsu. Those three being **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu**,(Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique) **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**, (Water Clone Technique) and **Suirō no Jutsu.** (Water Prison Technique) During this time he also learned a new **Kuishinbō**, this was called **Supuritto Kiga** (Split Hunger) which uses one of the new abilities Naruto had found that** Ōkui** had after he tried to put some wind chakra into the sword while it was activated. What happened both surprised and excited him. When he put wind chakra into the sword the mouths across it and any other mouths outside the sword when he used **Fīdo **(Feed) all had a vacuum effect, and massive torrent of wind would suck anything in its path towards the mouth's in which the mouth's would then devour or absorb whatever had come. With **Supuritto Kiga** he would create two **Kage Bunshin's **that would then move to the left and right sides of the target and use **Fīdo **to create the biggest mouths they could, he would then force wind chakra into them which would then split the target in half straight down the middle. The less chakra he put the less power the vacuum, he found he could use this as a slow torture method. Now keep in mind that he did not like killing, but the idea of enemies who had done horrible things throughout their lives being split apart and devoured made him a little giddy.

Throughout this month Haku had grown on Naruto and she told him about her past, how she had a bloodline of the **Hyoton (**Ice Release) and of the bloodline purge happening in Kirigakure. She told him how her mother told her to hide it and never use it again but she was far too excited to listen and her father had found her playing with it. Afterwards could only be described as chaos, her father had then proceeded to gather a mob outside of their house and had them attack her mother. Her mother died protecting Haku from the mob and when her father had tried to do the same to her she unconsciously froze the mob and the shattered into pieces right in front of her. Afterwards she ran as far away as she could and had spent 3 years on the streets until Zabuza had found her, trained her, and eventually, adopted her. She thought of herself as tool until Naruto stopped those thoughts entirely.

(Flashback)

_Haku had just finished telling her story with a happy smile on her face when Naruto surprised her with what he said next._

"_So if you're just a tool then you don't mind if Zabuza cut off your arms and legs, then let the horrible people of the bloodline purge find you, rape you, and torture you while he watched, smiled, and laughed… You're basically saying you don't like Zabuza and don't care what he says until he orders you to do something… Listen to me when I say this. __**You are not a tool, nor will you ever will be, Zabuza thinks of you as his daughter and would fight to his death to protect you, because he loves you, never forget that, or I will find you, and I will make it so that you can't do anything with your arms, legs, and chakra… Don't let something slip out of your fingers. After all, you're lucky to have someone think of you like that…"**__ Naruto said with an emotionless face. He got up and started walking away but when Haku watched him leave she could have sworn she saw tears falling off his chin._

(Flashback)

After that incident Haku had stopped calling Zabuza, Zabuza-sama, and had instead started calling him Tou-san and Za-chan to get on his nerves. She never once thought of herself as a tool afterwards and when she found Naruto shortly after, she saw that he was back to his normal self with no sign of earlier. She started to train herself so that she would never think of herself as a tool again and never did from that point on. That incident had reminded her of another incident that had happened a short few days after.

(Flashback)

_It was dinner time at the Tazuna household, everyone was enjoying themselves, joking about things, telling of funny missions from time to time, even Naruto had added a few things in that had made everyone else but Inari laugh uproariously. At this point Naruto had a small smile on his face before Inari had spoken up._

"_Why are you all even here?! Gato will just kill you all! Just leave!" Inari shouted as he stood up stopping everyone from their laughter before Zabuza spoke up._

"_You don't have to worry brat, Gato won't do shit, and if he does he'll have a damn hard time trying not to piss himself since we'll be there to help and protect you." Zabuza surprisingly announced, bring smiles to everyone but Inari's and Naruto's faces._

"_Shut up! You'll just die anyway! You don't know how we've had to suffer! You'll never understand our pain while you stay in your comfortable houses and your perfectly fine village!" Inari shouted with tears coming down his face. Gekkou and Kurenai grew worried at this and looked over at Naruto. Naruto started chuckling to himself, surprising some and saddening others. Then he spoke up._

"_Really? We don't know your pain and suffering? There are 4 people here who have had worse then you and 1 whose experiences throughout life would have driven you insane on the first year… Shino here has been bullied and ridiculed because his clan uses bugs and everyone thinks of them as disgusting bug lovers. Because of that his entire clan hides themselves under those cloaks and don't show emotion because then others will think of them as weak even though they are as much a person as we are. Hinata is treated like trash by her entire clan because she doesn't have enough confidence in herself because of an incident when she was younger. Zabuza had to kill everyone in his graduating class including his friends and teachers who he had come to love in order to stop the villages cruel and unusual ways of graduation. Haku had to watch her father kill her mother and then kill her father to which afterwards she had to run away and live on the streets for years…" Naruto said emotionlessly before Inari spoke again._

"_Who's the one who's life would drive me insane?" Inari questioned. His sadness and rage subsided while he studied Naruto's face, seeing in scrunch up in pain before he started speaking again._

"_That would be me… I was beaten to the point of death and even did die a few times just to wake up the next day perfectly fine. I was an orphan with no knowledge of his parents and was kicked out of the orphanage at 3. I was kicked out of every store and whenever they would let me in they would give me their worst and rotten products they could fine and sold them to me at prices that would be 3 times the normal amount. I had to eat out of trash while everyday people would find me and beat me for something I couldn't control. Unlike you whose birthday brought you happiness only brought me pain and sometimes death. The only person who I could count on not hurting me would ignore almost all my life and didn't know these things were happening to me until it was too late. After 2 years of this I finally made a friend and it was the burden that had been placed on me. I also met one of my sensei who had taught me most, if not, everything I know while holding nothing against me. My 2 only friends were my sensei and my burden and they were considered demons through and through, yet when they saw what had happened to me __**they**__ though it was cruel. My only friends are voices in my head that people try to kill me for." Naruto said before he calmly got up and walked out the house, leaving a stunned group behind him except for Kurenai and Gekkou, both who had downtrodden looks on their face._

"_Sensei, is that true?" Hinata questioned._

"_Yes, but the worst part is that out of everything he said, every bit of it was true, but they were also the easy parts of his life. Meaning he just gave you the very, __**very**__, light version of it…" Kurenai replied while Gekkou got out of his seat and went to follow Naruto._

_(with Naruto)_

"_What do you want sensei?" Naruto questioned emotionlessly which made Gekkou flinch slightly._

"_I just have a few questions Naruto." Gekkou replied while moving next to Naruto and sitting down, motioning for Naruto to do the same but slightly saddened when Naruto didn't._

"_If they're about Kyuubi-sama you will still have to see Hokage-Jiji about it…" Naruto replied while turning and staring down into Gekkou's eyes._

"_No, I heard about everything from Hokage-sama shortly after we first met. He told me everything I needed to know except some other details. I just wanted to question you about the Kyuubi and Gluttonies intentions for you. I want to know I can trust them to not harm you in any way unless it's about training or defending you." Gekkou replied as Naruto sat down next to him and sighed loudly._

"_Fine Hayate-sensei, I'll let you meet them and you can question them there." Naruto said while putting his hand on Gekkou's shoulder._

"_Wait what do you me-" His question was cut short when he was transported to a different area._

_(In the Mindscape)_

_Gekkou looked around and saw that he was in a type of sewer that had pipes running along every wall with knee deep water and a large gate in front of him._

"_Naruto where are we?" Gekkou asked while studying his surroundings._

"_We're in my mindscape Hayate-sensei." Was Naruto's simple reply as rumbling started to resonate behind the gate. Shortly after two large red slitted eyes opened and approached forward, revealing the mountainous fox to them, surprising and startling Gekkou as he got into his taijutsu stance._

"_**Foolish mortal, if I wanted you dead you would be, besides, these massive bars prevent me from doing anything and I wouldn't do anything even if I wanted to…**__" The massive beast said as another voice came from their right._

"_**He's right ya' know.**__" The voice said as it revealed Shingo in his human form walking towards them._

"_Hello Shingo-sensei, Kyuubi-sama, I take it you saw our conversation?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from both before Gekkou made his presence known._

"_Wait, he's your Shingo-sensei? But how is he here? I saw him outside the other day remember?" Gekkou rapidly asked while relaxing._

"_Well that would be because Shingo-sensei is actually a summon. He is actually that sword that I carry around on my back. All the swords I carry from now on will be some form of the seven sins and when I get one of their swords they will reside in my mindscape while I use the swords outside of it. By the way, this Is Shingo-sensei's human form, he uses it to teach me easier. Kyuubi-sama says he has one as well but refuses to show it to me till I've 'earned the right to' as he likes to put it." Naruto replied as Gekkou sized up Shingo before launching into a rapid questioning marathon that lasted a few hours in the mindscape but 20 minutes outside._

(Flashback End)

After that incident Inari didn't come out of his room for days unless he had to eat or use the bathroom. Gekkou had started trusting Shingo with Naruto's training, after all who else to teach you how to wield and use a sword other than the sword itself, but he was still wary of the Kyuubi, but trusted him nonetheless. Gekkou had stopped teaching Naruto kenjutsu so that Shingo could teach him while he gave tips on how to improve here and there. Zabuza still taught him kenjutsu though seeing as he had more experience with overly large swords.

It's currently the last day of the bridge being built and everyone was busy guarding Tazuna. Everyone thought that Gato would leave Tsunami and Inari alone since they proved to have to no purpose if they had them but unfortunately they were wrong as they started hear loud marching from the other side of the bridge. When they looked they saw what were believed to be 200 to 250 bandits.

"_**Wrong Kit, theirs 289, we'll need to focus more on your observational skills later"**_ Kyuubi said from inside Naruto's mind.

"_Hai Sensei"_ Naruto replied as he studied the group.

"Naruto, try to see if we can find Gato, he is our primary objective, secondary would be to eliminate the rest." Gekkou said as he studied the small army before them with Zabuza.

"Gato's not here…" Zabuza said as he indeed didn't see hide nor hair of Gato.

"Wait, someone else is coming, along with 3 others." Shino said as his bugs communicated to him. What they saw arrive absolutely infuriated them. A short stumpy business man in a grey business suit with red tie arrived with a skinny swordsman in a grey battle kimono and a rusted sword on his hip with Tsunami on his shoulder and Inari tucked under his arms. He threw them both down as Gato began talking.

"Surrender us the bridge builder or we will kill both of them! Maybe not the girl, she might make for a good price!" He yelled aloud while grabbing Tsunami by the hair awakening and startling her as he dragged her to him. He then proceeded to grab her light pink shirt and rip off the area around her c-cup breasts, exposing them to the air in all their perkiness. He then grabbed it roughly making her wince in pain as he smashed his mouth on hers and invaded it with his tongue before pulling back with a string of saliva connecting them as she cried during and after it with pure disgust and fear showed on her beautiful face.

At the moment he began doing this Naruto's rage grew to exponential amounts. Shortly after he grabbed the sword and brought it forward roughly. Rage clearly evident on his face.

"**Naruto-san, if I may, may I please take over for a short while? I will gladly leave Gato to you but I have a friend who I consider a sister who hates rape with a passion and by extension so do I…**" Shingo said, getting a nod in reply from Naruto. Naruto then began to relax as everyone's eyes steadied on him.

"Hello Gato-san. I am here to show you what a true nightmare looks like. **I hope you enjoy it…**" Shingo controlling Naruto's body said as he shifted his weight and used his demonic normal voice and had the sword ready.

"**Mezame: Ōkui** (Awaken: Gluttony)" Shingo said as the sword snapped to life surprising and startling everyone around. What Shingo/Naruto didn't notice was that a blood red Katana appeared behind him in a torrent of flames. Some bandits had turned and ran but didn't get very far as Gekkou appeared before them forcing them back as he said.

"You awakened the demon; you have to suffer its wrath." He then started tossing them back into the mish mash of bandits. Then Shingo disappeared, before reappearing in front of a bandit on the front lines and bisected him slowly, allowing the sword to start eating him from all the mouths on it, gross crunching and squelching sounds could be heard as everyone stood there shocked before Kurenai turned Shino, Sakura, and Hinata around so they couldn't watch. Shingo then started slashing and swiping through the bandits, allowing his sword to eat and on some occasions swallow them whole. After 10 minutes of bandits screaming for their lives, guts and intestines littered across the floor and only Gato, Tsunami and Inari were the only ones left. Shingo walked slowly towards Gato who had released Tsunami shortly after the slaughter had started and was on the ground begging for his life. Shingo relinquished control back to Naruto as he appeared back into the mind scape.

"P-p-please, h-have m-m-mercy, I'll give you a-anything, m-money, w-women, A-Anything!" Gato pleaded as Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground flat side facing Gato.

"**Kuishinbō: Kūfuku** (Gluttonous Art: Dead Hunger)" As he said this all the mouths closed and one massive mouth appeared in the middle of the sword the size of Gato. Inside it was a red eyeball that Gato couldn't help staring into. Then he proceeded to scream as loudly as he could before stopping a few seconds later and fainting. Effectively waking Inari up as Gekkou finished untying them and they walked to the other side of the bridge. Naruto then slapped Gato awake and he started crying and pissing himself.

"**Kuishinbō: Supuritto Kiga** (Gluttonous Art: Split Hunger)" Naruto announced as 2 clones appeared. Naruto kicked Gato upwards as one clone went under where he was and did a horizontal slash and announced **Fīdo** (Feed) and a mouth appeared as another clone jumped upwards above Gato and did a horizontal slash downward and announced **Fīdo** as well and another mouth appeared. Naruto then channeled chakra slowly into the mouths making said mouths start a vacuum above and below Gato, holding him in place in the air as he was slowly split apart. After 5 minutes of Gato's screaming it finally and abruptly stopped as he was finally bisected at the waist. He then started to walk back to the group of people who stood at the other end of the battlefield of guts, intestines, and even some limbs. Zabuza was the first to speak.

"Damn kid, you really fucked them up. Remind me not to get on your bad side or ever make you angry…" Zabuza announced as he studied Naruto's face which was emotionless at the time.

"Well, for now Naruto we have completed our mission. Head back to Tazuna's house with Tsunami and Inari and gather your things." Gekkou said before Naruto spoke.

"Actually sensei I'm going to go and raid Gato's hideout, Kyuubi said that there isn't anyone there meaning that Gato had pulled all the stops and brought them all here. Kyuubi told me that there are some things there that are entitled to me." Naruto said before grabbing the red sword next to him absentmindedly and placing it on his back making a red clothe wrap around it and going from his left shoulder to his right hip and walking away across the bridge towards Gato's hideout

(30 Minutes Later)

Naruto arrived at Gato's hideout and followed Kyuubi's instructions as he traveled deeper into the base. Then he started to hear pained groans coming from the basement door he had passed and questioned Kyuubi about it.

"I thought you said no-one's here?"

"**Remember kit, I can't sense life forces and chakra, only negative emotions. Bandits exude negative emotions meaning that Bandit's aren't here, I didn't say anything about others.**" The Kyuubi replied as Naruto opened the Naruto and was immediately met with the smell of blood, sex, and tears. He proceeded to walk down the spiral staircase and when he reached the bottom he was outraged. Tied up to the wall by their hands by chains were women and female children. They were all naked except for some which were in cages. Some of the women tied up on the wall had a white substance coming between their legs but that wasn't what made him extremely mad. Sure it added to his rage but what really topped it off was some of the CHILDREN who looked to be his age and some younger had the same substance on their face, in their hair, and between their legs. He was so mad he started to see red before Kyuubi and Shingo started using all their power to calm him down. After 5 minutes of this he was finally back to normal and walked forward, announcing his presence to those in said basement. At seeing him they all flinched and some started to struggle before he calmed them down.

"I am not here to harm or hurt any of you. I have just finished giving Gato the worst torture imaginable and killed him afterwards. I am here to release you." He said calmly as he walked forward and started using Ōkui to cut their chains and locks on the cages. He walked to the staircase before speaking to the again.

"We are going upstairs into Gato's hideout. Once out I want you all to find clothes throughout the house and put them on. Then meet me outside and I will take you back home." He announced before walking up the stairs and once again following Kyuubi's directions. After 10 minutes of this he arrived at a large square room with a 15 foot high cement ceiling and cement walls. In front of his was a large metal door the same height and a desk in front of it. Naruto moved around the desk and started using Ōkui to slash at the door. After 3 minutes of this process the metal door finally fell and he walked inside. Aligned against the walls was gold and Ryo as far as the eye could see. As he walked forward he arrived to the end and was surprised to find a desk with 4 scrolls on it and 2 swords. The first sword to his left looked to be a regular sized katana and had a orangish tint to the blade. The guard was a dark red and the handle was wrapped in black cloth. The bottom had a silver plating that looked like it could be unscrewed. The second sword was much larger in size and looked to be a similar size as Zabuza's Kubikiribocho. Instead of the circle and half circle it had a jagged edge on one side and on the other had 3 large metal spikes poking out. Strewn across it were seals that Naruto couldn't understand. The handle was a few centimeters longer than Zabuza's sword. The guard gone in replace for a circle of seals. The handle had red, blue, green, white, and black cloth swirling on it.

"**Kit, the red one is rightfully yours; it's your mother's sword. It's called Nekketsu **(Hot Blood), **from what I saw when she used it, it could manipulate any blood spilt on it or any blood it spilt from enemies and use it to created different forms onto the sword itself. If someone were to master it enough she said that that person would be able to create entire swords with it. I don't know what the other sword is though, but I suggest taking it with you, maybe that Zabuza guy could tell you what it is. Also I think at least 2 of the scrolls in front of you are rightfully yours.**" Kyuubi explained while studying the swords through Naruto's eyes.

Naruto then picked up the scrolls and studied them. Each scroll seemed to have blood seals on them but the names were apparent. The first scroll said Uzumaki Sealing Techniques All Volumes. The second said Yuki Clan Hyoton Library. The third said nothing but had a symbol that Kyuubi told him was one that only demons ever used. It had a circle with 3 rings in it; in each ring were 3 tomoe, all in the formation of a triangle at different positions. The final scroll said **Unton** (Cloud Release) Technique's All Volumes.

"_What's Cloud Release?" _Naruto questioned.

"**Cloud release is when you mix Fire, Water, and Wind chakra together. It allows users to create hallucinations, can manipulate temperate in a certain area, cause distractions that are deadly if ignored, and can allow you to use Hyoton **(Ice Release), **Shakuton **( Scorch Release), **and** **Futton**(Boil Release) **if you train enough, but I'll tell you this right now. You specifically can't use any of these. My chakra causes disruptions when attempting to use them and will make your chakra retaliate and try to kill you. I highly doubt you want to freeze, melt, or evaporate to death. Unton** (Cloud Release)** you will have no problems with since you were able to do it since the beginning but not those other 3.**" Kyuubi said shutting down Naruto's hopes instantly.

"Whatever, let's get back to the others, their probably waiting for us." Naruto replied stuffing the scrolls into the scroll packet on his back and in his pockets, then grabbed the 2 swords and walked out, not before sealing most of the money into some of the storage scrolls he brought with him. After 5 minutes of doing so he arrived outside to the site of all the girls fully clothed and cleaned up, ready to go.

"Shall we?" Naruto said as he led them back to the village.

(40 minute walk later)

Naruto arrived back to the village with all the women in tow. Once they reached the first house in the district the girls all separated to their respective houses, husbands, and families. All around the village you could hear cries of joy. When he finally arrived back to Tazuna's house Zabuza immediately spotted the swords.

"Holy shit brat where'd you get **Nekketsu **and **Shīringu no ken** (Sword of Sealing) from? Those are both Uzumaki clan swords and both are quiet famous!" Zabuza exclaimed upon seeing both swords.

"They were in Gato's Vault. **Nekketsu** is rightfully mine seeing as it was my mother's sword but I won't be using it. I will give it to someone who I claim is worthy, which most likely will be one of my kids in the futures. But **Shīringu** I am gifting to Haku." Naruto said as he handed the overly sized sword to Haku who immediately fell to the floor under its weight.

"Don't worry Haku, I'll teach and condition you on how to use it. After all, can't have my daughter not know how to use one of the most famous swords in the five elemental nations, besides those of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist that is. You're so damn lucky though! I swear if you misuse it in any way I will hunt you down, daughter or not…" Zabuza said with a hint of jealousy and a large amount of pride.

"Hai Tou-san" Haku said getting up and bowing before giving Naruto a hug in thanks and went back to her sword and tried to pick it up and managed to after some difficulty.

"Well Naruto, Zabuza-san, Haku-san, time to head back to the leaf. Here Naruto, I packed all your things for you." Gekkou said as he came down the stairs and threw Naruto his backpack full of supplies as Zabuza and Haku grabbed theirs from the floor.

"By the way kid, what's that other sword on your back?" Zabuza questioned pointing to the blood red sword on Naruto's back.

"**Naruto-san, that's Wrath's sword. You gained it during the Gato incident. When we get back to the village I want you to go to training ground #42 and I'll tell you the rest there.**" Shingo said inside Naruto's head while studying the sword. The blade itself was a normal curved edge and was a blood red color. It had the kanji for "Control the Rage, Rule it, Don't let it Rule you" (that's surprisingly short in Kanji…) just above the handle. The guard was what looked like golden flames spreading in every direction. The handle had white, orange, light red, red, and dark red in that in order up towards the blade that looked like a slowly growing fire.

"Something you'll learn about later Zabuza. Oh right, here Haku." Naruto replied as he tossed the Yuki Clan Hyoton Library towards him and then headed out the door after getting a hug from Tsunami, a crying glomp from Inari, and a handshake from Tazuna.

"See you guy's back at the village." Naruto said to team 8 as they left to go back home. Let it be known that later that same day the village aptly named the completed bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge" to recognize the brave hero that singlehandedly destroyed Gato's gang. The next day they found a note in Naruto's room to go to Gato's vault and when they arrived they were surprised to find most of the money gone but the rest that stayed had been over 500 million Ryo.

* * *

**KK9: Alright guys, that's the story! Yes I know what you're thinking, "Why didn't Naruto keep both swords and why didn't he get to learn those 3 releases?" Well he did keep his mother's but he did give the other to Haku, I don't think Naruto should have more than the 7 he's going to get from the Sins unless under certain conditions. He didn't learn those 3 releases because all 3 have been overdone and besides he has Cloud Release so that should be fine.**

**Naruto: It's going to be so cool meeting Wrath!**

**KK9: You won't be saying that later today… Now sign us off!**

**Kyuubi: The ugly mortal KyuubiKitsune9 says bye…**


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting Wrath

**KyuubiKitsune9: Alright hey guys, sorry about uploading that promised second chapter, some problems came up. I don't have school or work on Monday and Wednesday so expect chapters on those days, also I'll be upload 3 chapters today. 2 for the promised 2 every weekend and 1 for the one I was supposed to do last week. Alright Let's move on shall we?**

**Naruto: Finally! You talk more than Kyuubi-sama does when he's excited…**

**Kyuubi: what was that brat?**

**Naruto: Nothing! **

**KK9: Do thee wish to do thine disclaimers?**

**Kyuubi: Sure, KyuubiKitsune9 Doesn't own Naruto or any of us, if he did then I wouldn't be sealed inside an overactive orange clad brat…**

**KK9: Note to all those reading, Flames (which I'm glad to say I have only received one and that was when I first started this story) will be used to cook bacon and keep our houses warm! Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Meeting Wrath**

* * *

Kotetsu and Izumo, known as the eternal gate guards, were doing their normal thing, overall the day had been boring so far, 2 merchants and a civilian wanted to enter the village, the merchants to set up trade and shops, the civilian to move in, and the process was simple, check their ID, check their forms, have them sign in, and let them move on. So you can bet they were surprised when they saw Team 11, Team 8, Zabuza, and Haku walking towards the gate without a care in the world.

"Halt! We must check your ID to allow passage." Kotetsu shouted out, being the first to get out of his shocked stupor.

"Team 11 and Team 8 coming back home to report a successful mission. Zabuza and Haku are here to receive citizenship so they may become shinobi of the leave." Kurenai said as she and everyone else quickly showed their ID's and proceeded on without caring.

After 30 minutes of walking towards the Hokage Tower Zabuza and Haku had noticed just 5 minutes in of the glares and sneers sent towards Naruto, suffice to say they were not happy. After having become friends with the boy over the course of the month they had come to like the boy, Haku in a big sister type of way and Zabuza as an angry but supportive uncle kind of way. After noticing these glares anyone who had tried to continue to do so Zabuza swiped his sword at them while Haku threw senbon towards them. Not hurting them of course but scaring them enough to stop.

After they arrived at the Hokage Tower they walked inside, noticing the 4 civilians inside giving Naruto more glares and sneers, to which Haku and Zabuza responded by releasing their KI In full force, prompting them to pass out. The group walked up the stairs and stopped at the secretary's desk. After finally noticing them after a moment the secretary promptly stood up and hugged Naruto tightly. She had been worried for the boy she had grown to like as a little brother or son when he went onto his first C-Rank mission. After she let Naruto go she let them inside the Hokage's office. Once they entered the ANBU surrounded Zabuza and Haku immediately.

"Naruto-kun, why are Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist and Haku the Ice Maiden here?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked, obviously worried for the young jinchuuriki.

"Hey Jiji, their here to move into Konoha, they wish to become Ninja of our village." Naruto responded, shocking Haku and Zabuza a little from the way that Naruto talked to the Hokage but after seeing the Hokage's kind smile they figured it was a normal thing.

"Oh, okay Naruto-kun they can join, Zabuza, Haku, you will need to be given a Mental and Physical evaluation and then you will be tested for your rank." Hiruzen said shocking the two even more about how easily he accepted it.

"Why did you accept us so easily? We're rouge nin yet you don't question about why we're joining?" Zabuza asked cautiously.

"Well you see, I consider Naruto-kun here like my grandson, and if he trusts you enough to bring you here than I trust you too. Now of course you will need somewhere to live, do you have anywhere specific that you might want?" Hiruzen asked, kind smile never leaving his face which visibly and mentally relaxed the 2 missing nin.

"If possible, Tou-san and I would like to live with or near Naruto-kun, we don't trust any of the others of this village and we respect Naruto. I would also like to request that I be put onto Team 11 if possible and Za-chan would like to ask if he could continue training Naruto-kun." Haku said, Za-chan getting the response she wanted as Zabuza glared at her with his nonexistent eyebrow twitching.

"Hmm, alright, all those terms can be accepted. Naruto-kun, you know of your parents yes?" Hiruzen asked, after receiving a hesitant nod from Naruto he continued, "Well you and your 2 friends here will be moving into your parent's compound then. Do you already know where it is Naruto-kun?" He once again questioned, receiving another nod he continued once more, "Great, show them where it is and I would be grateful if you could show them around Konoha as well. Now before you leave to go resume your training there is actually a council meeting that we must attend, you are required to be their Naruto-kun seeing as it is apparently about you. If you, Zabuza, and Haku could follow me please." Hiruzen said getting curious glances from the 3 people before they followed him outside his office and down the hallway to another door. Once they entered the first thing they noticed was the half circle desk in the middle of the room. It had enough room to fit 15 people, there were 10 chairs, each with the symbols for the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Kurama, Sarutobi, Hokage, Senju, Uchiha, Aburame, Hebi, and Hyuuga clans, The respective leaders in their seats, the Senju and Uchiha seats were empty of course. In the Hebi clan seat was a pale snake like person with yellow slitted eyes, he wore a brown kimono and wooden sandals, his name was Kitsuchi Hebi, the Hebi clan had the Poison release and hold the summoning contract of the cobras. Kitsuchi Hebi, Yakumo Kurama, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Shibi Aburame were all in their respective seats. Beside the Hokage seat sat Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado, an obvious sign they were the Hokage's advisors. On the opposite side of the room were 20 other seats set in rows of 10. In each seat sat the members of the civilian council. Once Hiruzen sat down in the Hokage seat and Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku were off to the left side leaning on the wall the meeting started.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we are here to discuss your possession of a certain set of items. Uchiha-sama has said that you stole the blades on your back." A fat male from the civilian council said as he stood up.

"Jiji, I have a question." Naruto said, blatantly ignoring the fat man, which seemed to make him angry.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen questioned.

"I am a ninja, Sasuke Uchiha is a ninja, the objects I have are for ninja's only and the subjects we are discussing are ninja related topics. Since this is so why is the civilian council here when this is a purely ninja related topic?" Naruto questioned, Hiruzen along with Danzo and other members of the shinobi council smiled seeing as to where this was going.

"You're right Naruto-kun, why is the civilian council here? ANBU, escort the civilian council outside please." Hiruzen said as he snapped his finger prompting the 5 ANBU that were hidden to come out of the shadows and started escorting/shoving the civilian council out the door, the civilian council were shouting and arguing about how they should be there but were promptly ignored, once the civilian council was gone the ANBU locked the door they left out of and went back to hiding. Hiruzen activated the privacy seal on his desk and they proceeded with the discussion.

"Thank you for that Naruto-kun, now onto the meeting, those who wish for Naruto to give up his possessions to Sasuke Uchiha say Aye those who wish he doesn't say Nay." The olden Hokage said, promptly receiving Nay's from all and 2 Aye's from Homura and Koharu.

"Why are you voting Koharu, Homura? You're advisors, not clan heads or the Hokage, you don't have any power here, you're just here to advise me…" Hiruzen said, promptly voiding their votes and angering them but they stayed silent.

"Alright everyone, meeting adjourned, Naruto will keep his swords and from now on no matter what the civilian council does, if it pertains to shinobi matters ignore any and all meetings set up by them. Have a good day." Hiruzen said as he and the other clan heads left while Naruto, Zabuza and Haku left.

"Well that was a short meeting…" Zabuza said when they reached outside. Naruto took out a piece of paper and wrote instructions on it that lead to Naruto's family compound. Naruto then proceeded to walk to training ground #42.

(20 minutes of roof and tree hopping later)

Naruto arrived to training ground #42 unaffected by the long run and landed in the middle of the plains.

'_Alright Kyuubi-sama, Shingo-sensei, I'm here."_ Naruto thought, waking up Kyuubi and Shingo.

"**Alright kit, there are 3 things we need to discuss. The first thing is your doujutsu that you unlocked. You can name it whatever you want seeing as we couldn't think of a name.**" Kyuubi said, gaining Naruto's attention.

"I have a doujutsu? But I'm not part of a clan." Naruto said as he sat down in the lotus position.

"**Correct, Shingo and I started messing with your DNA when we first started training you so that you could have one that we created. We finished it about a month ago and were waiting for you to unlock it. There are 3 levels that you can currently achieve; you have already unlocked the first level. After you unlock the 3****rd**** level there is a 4****th**** level that when you do unlock it will allow you to unlock the next and final 3 levels. The first level allows you to see chakra flow and can follow movement and predict moves like the sharingan, except to a lesser level, the sharingan can predict moves before they happen by watching the muscles on someone or something's body, your doujutsu does the same but to a lesser degree, you will be able to predict only 1 second into the move while the sharingan can do it before the enemy even knows their moving. Things will also be moving slower for you while it's active. We will tell you about the other levels when you unlock them. I will tell you about the second level now seeing as you're going to unlock it sometime this or next week. The second level allows you to use any Sub-Elements that you see by analyzing the chakra that's used. This doesn't mean you automatically can use Sub-Elements; you actually have to see the Sub-Element in order to use it. Its other ability is that it allows you to use a greater degree of chakra control. It doesn't give you perfect chakra control but it will boost your current chakra control. Meaning you will still have to train in it once you reach the second level.**" Kyuubi explained. Naruto went to the lake nearby after hearing his discussion and looked into its surface, he sent chakra into his eyes. What he saw in response both shocked and excited him. Instead of his normal bright baby blue eyes were demonic looking eyes. The whites of his eyes were pitch black, the irises themselves were also pitch black but had a white outline in the circle of it. Instead of a pupil there was a small red dot inside the middle of the iris. There was a white line that went from the small dot to the end of the iris, it pointed straight up. To the right of it was another white line except it stopped halfway.

"How do I get the 4th level?" Naruto questioned.

"**You unlock the 4****th**** level like the Mangekyo Sharingan except to a worse degree. Instead of experiencing a life or death situation or extreme sadness, you have to physically die and come back. Besides I wouldn't worry about getting the fourth level since you can't unlock it until you get the first 3.**" Shingo explained.

"Wait, so I have to physically die and come back in order to unlock it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"**Yes, but don't worry kit, you've already died plenty of times remember, besides, with my healing factor combined with yours the only way you could die and not come back is by either cutting off your own head, extreme blood loss, or your brain exploding. Doesn't matter if only part of your brain explodes or your heart is physically removed from your chest, our insane healing factors combined could regenerate them shortly afterwards. Hell I don't think even cutting off your head could actually kill you…**" Kyuubi said, admonishing and relieving Naruto of his worries.

"What was the second thing we had to talk about?" Naruto questioned as he calmed himself down.

"**It's about those scrolls you found. I'll tell you right now, the Uzumaki one isn't the full library, it's probably just a few that were found and salvaged. I know for a fact that Uzushiogakure has a hidden library somewhere in it and only a main branch member of the Uzumaki clan can enter it. And right now you're the only main branch member alive.**" Kyuubi said.

"So we're going to have to go to Uzushiogakure at some point then." Naruto said.

"**Yep.**" Kyuubi replied.

"Alright then, what's the last thing?" Naruto questioned.

"**Well Naruto-san it's about Wrath's sword. We're going to summon her. After she meets me she will readily accept and we can begin your training in Unton and her and my sword styles. Summon me first Naruto-san and we can begin.**" Shingo said, to which Naruto readily did and summoned him without a problem.

"**Alright Naruto-san, the first thing you need to do is stab your hand all the way through with Wrath's sword. A seal should appear on your hand, you will need to channel chakra into it and she will be summoned, and at no point should you remove the sword from your hand until we're done and the deal is accepted. Understood?**" Shingo said, Naruto nodded and proceeded to draw Wrath's sword and stabbed his hand all the way through, pinning it to the ground below. Once he did so a dark marking appeared on his hand around where the sword was. It looked like a small ink-blot that resembled a butterfly, except more violent. Naruto then channeled chakra into it for 10 minutes before a loud popping sound was heard and smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Naruto was surprised to see a small creature at about 5'6" in front of him. It was floating above the ground by a few inches and it's arms and legs were made out of fire. Its torso and head were made out of molten rock and in its eye sockets were white flames where the eyes were supposed to be.

"**Who dares to summon me?**" It questioned in a feminine voice which seemed strangely out of place.

"**Hello** **Gekido**** It's nice to see you again.**" Shingo said to the creature.

"**Shingo? If you're here then this means the boy in front of me is our new summoner then.**" The creature said before it started morphing. Where it once stood was now a 5'8" female. She had blood red eyes and instead of normal circular pupils were instead flame like shaped pupils. She looked to have a face that others would consider 'hot'. She had hair that started white then alternated from white to blue to light orange to orange to light red to red to dark red along its length; it stopped just passed her hips. She had an hourglass figure and small c-cup breasts. She wore a dark red battle kimono with one of her arms free, showcasing her dark red bra, but she didn't seem to care. All along the kimono you could see illustrations of flames. She had on regular brown sandals. Naruto blushed slightly seeing her state of dress but quickly got over it.

"**Hey kid, I'm Gekido, I'm not that surprised that I was brought forth first, Rage, Hate and Anger are the easiest emotions to experience and be influenced by. Well, I'll accept the same conditions as Shingo did, seeing as I have nothing better to do and have been bored for a long time now.**" She said as she studied the boy and found that she liked what she saw.

"Wait, how did you already know about me?" Naruto questioned.

"**All the sins share a slight mental link; we don't share thoughts like you, me, and the rest of the sins will but if we consider something of importance and will it to be shared the other sins will get the thought too. Anyway, I'll start teaching you my sword style and some of its abilities later, for now, see you in your mindscape kid.**" She said as she promptly disappeared and the markings on Naruto's hand disappeared. Naruto pulled the sword out and his hand started healing immediately, it looked as if it was healing faster than normal but he would question about it later.

"**Alright Naruto-san, for now let's practice your Unton sub-element. Grab the scroll and put some chakra of all 3 of your elements into it.**" Shingo said, Naruto did as he said after he placed Gekido onto his back. Once it finally opened both were surprised to see that there were only 2 chakra control techniques for it and only 5 jutsu to learn.

"**Looks like you'll have to create some of your own Unton techniques Naruto-san. For now create 20 clones and have half of them practice the first chakra control exercise and the other half try to learn the first jutsu, which appears to be Unton: ****Kumo-tsu heizu **(Cloud Release: Cloudy Haze)**, according to the scroll, this jutsu create a large cloud that covers the battlefield and your able to control anything within it, says here if you channel different chakra natures into it different things will happen, for example, putting Raiton chakra into it will create a thunderstorm that will cook and electrocute those inside of it. The size of the cloud depends on how much chakra you put into it. Well, get to work Naruto-san!**" Shingo said excitedly as Naruto begun to practice after creating the clones.

(8 Hours Later)

Naruto had left the training field tiredly after finishing his **Unton** chakra control exercises. He had been able to perform **Unton: ****Kumo-tsu heizu **by the end of the day but because he couldn't properly control his **Unton** chakra properly he could only create a small cloud and he would be extremely tired afterwards.

Naruto turned to his left and arrived at his compound. It was a medium sized compound that only had 1 building in it but there was enough room to build 4 other medium sized buildings if he so wished. There was a well sized garden that had been tended to, by Haku he guessed, recently. The building that was his home was a decent sized 2 story house with a basement. On the first floor there was a medium sized living room that had 2 red couches and 1 chair seated in front of a fireplace, a black wooden coffee table separating the two, there was also a decent sized kitchen with the normal appliances next to the living room, there was a bathroom to the left of the front door and next to it was another door that he guessed led to a closet, there was also a regular wooden dining table to the left of the kitchen that looked to be able to fit 6 to 7 people in between the kitchen and the stairs that led to the second floor. On the second floor there was 4 medium sized bedrooms and 1 master bedroom, all of them had been cleared out, he guessed, when his parents had died. He was right but the Hokage had refurbished each room once he had left for his mission to wave. There were also 2 bathrooms on the second floor. There were stairs on the first floor right next to the ones that led to the second floor, these stairs went down into the basement, it had a blood seal on the handle that looked to only be able to be activated by someone who was related to the 2 previous owners, to which Naruto was.

Naruto could hear water running from upstairs and Zabuza was sitting on the couch reading what looked to be a book on other types of kenjutsu styles that involved Zambato's. He was reading it because it was the style the Haku had wanted to learn when they went to the library earlier today to find a style for her to work with. On the front of the book it read 'Wild White Wolf Kenjutsu Style'. Naruto greeted Zabuza tiredly and went up stairs to the master bedroom at the end of the hallway, inside he found there were 2 doors, one led to his own bathroom and the other led to a closet. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed with a red fur blanket on it. To the left of the bed was a dresser that was probably empty seeing as he hadn't gone to his old apartment yet to gather his things. Naruto limped tiredly to his bed, threw off his shirt and swords, and promptly passed out from chakra exhaustion and a weary body. Apparently **Unton** jutsu and chakra control exercises require a lot of chakra if you didn't have proper control with the other three required elements of **Unton**.

* * *

**KyuubiKitsune9: Alright here's that next chapter guys, so I've decided I'm going to take out Hinata and add Wrath to the harem. Took out Hinata because stalkers kinda creep me out, added Wrath because 1, a sin need to be in the harem, atleast to me one needed to be. And 2, she will certainly make things interesting.**

**Naruto: Great, get to have the maddest person alive become my lover at some point, that'll be fun..**

**KK9: Oh shush you. For now everyone, Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 5 4th C-Rank and Chuunin Exams

**KK9: Alright guys here's the first chapter of the promised 5 I'm going to be uploading today and tomorrow. Also I added a few girls to the harem (mostly because A LOT of you requested them in PM's by also because I want them too) one of the girls is actually an OC created by scarface101. Her name is Kira and she's very interesting (at least to me she is), if you want to know more about her go to scarface's account page or just read throughout this story. The reason I was waiting so long to upload was actually because I was waiting for his permission because she actually joins and gets involved in this chapter.**

**Naruto: Holy shit that was longer than the last one…**

**KK9: Shush you… Anyway I'll be posting the final list of girls in the harem after this chapter. Also NO MORE REQUESTS, the harem's massive (at least to me) now and there are enough girls, no more will be added alright. Besides, my PM box is full enough…**

**Kyuubi: Yea, there were so many that even I got scared…**

**KK9: Okay someone do the disclaimers**

**Shingo: KyuubiKitsune9 does not own Naruto or Kira, Naruto belongs to someone else and Kira belongs to Scarface101, now stop reading this and start reading the chapter…**

* * *

**4th C-Rank and Beginning of Chuunin Exams**

* * *

It has been a little over 3 months since Naruto's first C-Rank mission. He was allowed to do C-ranks after that and did 3 more. He's currently on his way to get his 4th. Over the 3 months he has been training non-stop. During the 2nd month Zabuza added Haku to his training sessions and Naruto still didn't trust Zabuza or Haku enough to allow them to see Shingo so he just listened to the directions he was given inside his head. He also learned Gekido's real name which was Koromi. Naruto did more of his **Unton** (Cloud Release) chakra control exercises and can now use **Unton: Kumo-tsu Heizu** (Cloud Release: Cloudy Haze) particularly well. He can make a decent sized cloud the size of the lake at Training Ground #42 and if he focused could make it as large as the Hokage Tower is tall. He began working on the second jutsu which was **Unton:** **Kumo Supia **(Cloud Release: Cloud Spear) which created a small spear out of clouds, it would then impale its target and depending on which type of chakra nature you put into it would do different things. If you put **Katon** (Fire Release) chakra into it then It would slowly evaporate the target until nothing was left, If you put **Fuuton** (Wind Release) chakra into it then it would forcibly explode wherever it landed. If you put **Suiton **(Water Release) chakra into it then it would flood the targets body with water until it started pouring out of every opening on the targets body there was, Naruto didn't particularly like this method but resolved to only use it against those who truly deserved it. Naruto hasn't tried using any other chakra's because he wanted to learn and master them first, and he knew that since he doesn't have affinities for them it would take a while. He also named his new doujutsu **Akuma no me **(Demon's Eye) and he also got the second level for it and has the third close to being fully unlocked. He also learned 2 more **Suiton** jutsu, 1 more **Katon** jutsu, and created his own **Fuuton** jutsu during this time (I'm not going to tell you their names, It'd be better if they were surprises.). He also requested during the second month of training something that the demon's found slightly weird.

(Flashback)

'_Sensei's, can you teach me violin?'_ Naruto questioned, confusing the 3 in his head.

"**Why do you want to learn violin kit?**" Kyuubi questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Well you know how everyone has their coping methods for killing, Gekkou-sensei has his sword collection, Kurenai-san told me hers was flower collecting and arranging, so I want my method to be music, specifically violin." Naruto said. He was extremely sad and depressed the week he came back. He was so disturbed by what he did after he got his first kill and had to take **major** convincing during that week from Koromi, Shingo, and Kyuubi. After they finally got through to him he went back to training, but they knew he never really was the same.

"**Well if that's the case then I'll teach you kid.**" Koromi said.

"Really?! Great! When can we start?!" Naruto asked, excited.

"**We can start once you actually buy a violin.**" She replied, gaining a nod from the boy and they resumed his training.

(Flashback End)

After that he readily bought a violin and Koromi started teaching him how to play it. She had him put a few strengthening seals on it so that it wouldn't break easily and even taught him how to cast genjutsu with it since with his massive reserves he couldn't create them without a catalyst. He still practicing it even now. After a while Haku was allowed onto his team too and they started doing missions together.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he arrived at the Hokage's Tower and he headed upstairs to his office. Once again saying hello to the secretary which he received a readily 'Hello Naruto-kun' back. After the incident where she hugged him he started learning more about her. He found out her name was Totsuki Noreima. She started treating him like her own son, she informed him how she knew his burden and didn't care, in fact she respected him for it since, as she put it, 'he was holding the beast that destroyed her family back'. After that they became like family and on a few occasions offered to adopt him. Of course this was turned down because of the civilian council but Naruto was working on a solution. He also learned she used to be in the ANBU, she was formerly the second in command of the ANBU but had quit because she lost her son and husband.

Naruto headed in and was greeted by the sight of Zabuza, Haku, and Gekkou standing in a line in front of Hiruzen. Naruto joined them and started the briefing.

"Alright team 11, your mission this time is to scout out and explore one of Orochimaru's bases that we found inside of Training Ground #44. You are to take or destroy any research you find and if you find any survivors you are to bring them here. If at any point you are met with heavy resistance or Orochimaru at any point you are to try and escape. Do you accept this mission?" Naruto was a little hesitant since he had died there before and didn't want to experience it again but accepted nonetheless.

"Alright then, you are to leave later today, this mission is a 1 day mission so if you do not come back in 24 hours then we will send ANBU for you. Excused." Hiruzen said, to which team 11 replied by bowing and leaving via the door.

(1 hour later)

Team 11 arrived to the base in an hour, not seeing the need to pack and they headed inside. They were met with an extremely long hallway that occasionally split off but continued nonetheless, all along the hallway were doors and seals that provided light. Naruto created a little over 100 clones and the clones spread out. Going into every door and outcropping there was. A little after 30 minutes one of the clones dispelled themselves and Naruto received the information.

"One of my clones found a possible survivor, let's go." Naruto said, and they all raced off down the hallways. They arrived to their destination and followed Naruto. It was a fairly long room and lined up along the walls were green tubes with dead bodies and other assortment of things that they couldn't make out. They stopped in front of one of the tubes that had a live person. Naruto pulled out his sword just in case. He read the plaque in front of him.

_Subject #2817772_

_Failure but possible success in the future_

_Subject #2817772 AKA Kira placed in temporary suspension until a later time_

After reading this he studied the inside. Inside the tub was a pale girl with the same markings under her eyes as Orochimaru's. She wore the same clothes as he did and Naruto would have thought it was Orochimaru himself if he hadn't noticed her feminine face or her, erm, _assets_ as he so put it. After studying her for a second he added chakra to a seal that said _'Release'_ on it and slowly the green fluids were drained out and it opened. She immediately opened her eyes and tackled Naruto. She bit his neck thinking she had killed him but was surprised when something bit her back. She studied what it was and was slightly surprised to find that 1, his skin wasn't pale like Orochimaru's, 2, there was a mouth with jagged teeth on his neck looking like it was ready to chomp her head off but something was holding it back, and finally 3, there was a massive purple sword at her throat ready to cut her head off. She slowly got off of him and stood up, as did the person she was on top of.

"Sorry, you can't bite me because as you can see, I bite back." The corpse in front of her said. After she studied his features she blushed a bit but quickly left that out.

"Corpse-san, where are we and who are you?" Kira questioned as she studied him for a little while making him blush slightly, even more so when she licked her lips with her snake like tongue.

"Well I'm certainly not a corpse but you are in one of Orochimaru's labs that we found in The Forest of Death. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to get you out and take you to my village so you can be safe from him." Naruto replied.

"Hmmm, Corps-err Naruto-san, I'm afraid I cannot go back to your village with you." Kira said.

"And why is that?" Zabuza asked.

"Well I am a cannibal, Orochi-teme messed with my genes and made it so that I would eat people because he thought that it would make me a better killer and would help to get rid of evidence. The second would be that I highly doubt that your village would like to have Orochi-teme's technical daughter inside their village. Besides, I want to find and kill or eat that bastard for doing this to me. He had me eat my best friend! Do you know how that feels?! To eat your own best friend?! It's terrible!" She ranted as small tears threatened to spill out of the side of her eyes. She was slightly surprised when Naruto moved to hug her.

"I don't care if you're a cannibal, it doesn't change who you are. To me it doesn't matter if your technically Orochi-teme's daughter, it doesn't matter, besides if anyone tried to do anything to you I will thoroughly chop them up for you to eat personally. I'll help you find and kill Orochi-teme but you won't find him regardless if you're just wandering aimlessly trying to find 1 person in a billion different people…" Naruto said, as he finished he noticed that her tears were staining his neck where she put her head. After she calmed down they resumed what they were doing.

"Alright Kira-san, let's head back to the village, my clones are done and we have a few things to do now." He said, Kira latched onto his arm and they exited the base.

'_Shingo-sensei, what was that mouth that appeared on my neck?'_

'_**It's an ability you unlocked a while ago; it never appeared until now because no-one had got a hit on you with the intent to kill. It's like a perfect defense; its only drawback is that it's only active when you're holding onto my sword. Koromi-chan's sword has one too but I don't know what it does.**__'_ Shingo explained, getting a nod from Naruto and he once again headed off.

(1 Hour Later)

"… and that's what happened Jiji." Naruto had just finished explaining the new addition and that there were only a few research notes on the Curse Seal mark that they had found on Anko Mitarashi, she was in the office with them. After noticing her original term of dress he blushed slightly but quickly fought it.

"Corpse-san, I request being put on Naruto-san's team." Kira said.

"Hmmm, sure I'll allow it, you will still need a physical and mental examination, is that okay?" Hiruzen said, but got a reply from Naruto instead of Kira.

"Jiji I'll tell you right now that Kira-chan is a cannibal thanks to Orochi-teme, she also hate's him with a passion because of something I'm not at liberty to tell you. Also, take my word for it that you don't want to do either exam unless you wish to lose a few people… I'm perfectly fine with having her on my team, besides, she promised me earlier that she won't eat anyone unless I say she can, one of which I said she was allowed to eat my enemies." Naruto said getting a shocked look from Hiruzen but Hiruzen relented and allowed her to join without either exam, she also requested to live with Naruto and he allowed this and so did Naruto. Hiruzen was sure he was going to get flak from the civilian council but he didn't care, he was glad his surrogate grandson had another friend, and one who would defend him with her everything.

(10 minutes after leaving the tower, heading toward Naruto's house with Haku, Kira, and Zabuza)

Kira had noticed the glares and sneers Naruto was getting and the lust filled looks she was getting and she had to say she was thoroughly pissed. After walking for a little while she was grabbed by the wrist and turned around. In front of her was a fat civilian with brown hair.

"Why are you following the demon brat? He'll kill you! Besides, he and his little demon whore and demon uncle will just use you. Why don't you just come with me and I'll protect you…" The fat civilian said while staring more at her _assets_ than her face.

"Corpse-san, I would appreciate it if you let me go before I eat you…" Kira replied making the civilian stare at her with rage evident.

"What?! I try to save you and you treat me like this?!" He asked tightening his grip but she didn't flinch. At this point Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku walked up to him. Naruto decided to put on an act that he thought would be funny.

"Ne, ne, Fatty-san, Can we play?" Naruto said while drawing Ōkui and placing it in front of him and activating it. Spooking the man enough to let go of her wrist.

"What's wrong fatty-san? You wanted to play with my friend why can't I play too?" Naruto asked, laughing his head off inside of his head, joined in by Koromi, Shingo, and Kyuubi laughing too.

"I knew you were insane! Fuck this! I'm out!" The civilian said as he jetted away. The group, besides Kira, started laughing their heads off while Kira stared at Naruto with admiration and respect. She blushed slightly but let it slide. They continued on their way before a kid darted passed them and turned right. They heard him ram into something and yelling. They followed where he went and walked into this scene. The kid with a scarf was being held up by his scarf by someone wearing a black cat suit that had a bundle of bandages on his back, while a girl with 4 ponytails and a giant black metal stick was on her back.

"Maybe you should put him down…" Naruto said as he walked up towards them, Team 11 shortly behind him.

"Why should I?! This little brat rammed into and didn't even apologize!" The man in the cat suit shouted.

"Alright then, kid" Naruto got the boys attention" apologize and get lost." Naruto said, which the kid complied and did so, was then let go and he darted away.

"Alright mister cat person, he apologized now be on your way." He said, making the cat man's eyebrow twitch slightly and the girl to giggle slightly.

"The name's Kankuro you bastard! Fine if that's how you want to play it!" The now identified Kankuro shouted as he took the bundle off his back.

"Oi oi, Kankuro, you can't be thinking of using crow here are you?" The girl said exasperatedly.

"Shut it Temari! This bastard pissed me off!" Kankuro replied, the girl shook her head and watched.

'_Ne, Shingo-sensei, think you can make one of your mouths appear where mine is when I say so I can spook him?'_ Naruto thought getting a yes in response.

"I was hoping you'd want to fight." Naruto said drawing Ōkui. Naruto thought '_Now_' and on that signal his mouth disappeared and was replaced with a mouth with jagged teeth darting in every direction and a long demonic tongue sticking out the side, spooking Kankuro and Temari as he released some of his killing intent.

"W-what the fuck are you?!" Kankuro questioned getting 4 responses from Naruto's team.

"A cannibal who loves to eat people for fun." Kira said

"The demon of the bloody mist, whose worst fear, is the person you're yelling at. I'm also his uncle/father." Zabuza said.

"The Ice Maiden, big sister to the boy you're yelling at, who also happens to be my worst fear as well." Haku said.

"Someone who has died more times than you can count, Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi no Kitsune, whom I'm on friendly terms with, container for 2 more demons who are sealed inside of the swords I possess and plan on getting 5 more, and your worst nightmare…" Naruto said, making Kankuro immediately regret what he was planning to do, while Temari looked on in awe to the group in front of them.

"Oi, red head, come out of the tree." Naruto said, making the two in front of him jump in fear. Sasuke jumped out and was about to reply when he heard a voice behind him from the same tree.

"Kankuro, you're a disappointment to the village…" The now identified redhead said. '_Does everyone from Suna carry something on their back?_' Naruto thought making his tenants snicker.

"G-Gaara! I-I'm-" Kankuro was cut off by the now identified Gaara.

"Shut up or I'll kill you…" Gaara said to Kankuro as he arrived to the group, and turned towards Naruto.

"You are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Gaara questioned.

"Yes, Why?" Naruto asked.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked, ignoring his question.

"It's customary to give your name first before asking someone for theirs." Naruto replied.

"My name is Gaara no Subaku" Gaara replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said back.

"Mother want's your blood, but she's telling me to be cautious of you… I'll see you in the exams, Naruto-san…" Gaara said, getting shocked looks from his apparent teammates. '_Be cautious of him? But Gaara was never told to be cautious of anyone, even the Kage of our village! This guy means trouble!_' They both thought before Gaara started walking away.

"Wait, don't you want to know my name?" Sasuke asked, obviously peeved about being forgotten. He was ignored however as the sand team walked away as did team 11. He stomped off in anger towards his compound.

(The Next Day, The Academy)

Naruto arrived with his team of Haku and Kira relatively refreshed. He got some good training and he was told he was accepted into the Chuunin Exams yesterday, to which he was told started today at the academy. As they headed inside they arrived at the 2nd floor and heard yelling. When he turned to the commotion he saw Tenten and some guy in green spandex trying to get into the classroom that obviously had a genjutsu on it. He stood long enough for them and a few others to notice them and walked off towards the actual third floor. A few followed him including Tenten's team. They arrived at the real classroom 301 and headed inside. They immediately met with the site of Zabuza and Gekkou in front of them.

"Hey brat's glad you made it. See you at the end of the second portion." Zabuza said before disappearing in a mist **Shunshin **(Body Flicker) and Gekkou started talking.

"Good to see all of you made it; if it was just 1 or 2 of you then you would have been kicked out. Good luck you guys, though I know you don't need it." Gekkou said before disappearing in a **Shunshin **of leaves. Team 11 walked in and were met with a heavy KI but they weren't affected.

"Really? This is it? Kira, Haku, if you would please, I don't feel like bothering with these weaklings…" Naruto said getting angry glares from those in the classroom before they felt the full force of KI from Haku and Kira, Most of them dropped to their knees except for the Suna team, 2 teams from Kumo, and a person from Taki. '_Whoa, if that's his teammates than what kind of monster is he if he can command them as he pleases?_' they collectively thought. Naruto and his team walked to the back of the classroom and sat in their seats. When they waited for a while a large commotion started up at the front of the classroom, the rookie 12 were talking loudly so Naruto went down towards them to shut them up. As he arrived a silver haired genin from Konoha had just finished talking.

"Okay then, give me info on Gaara no Subaku, Rock lee, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said.

"Aww you know their names, that's no fun… Alright then. First Gaara no Subaku. That's odd, it doesn't list his skills. Says here he's been on 1 A-Rank, 3 B-ranks, 24 C-ranks and no D-rank missions. Says here he hasn't even got a scratch from any of them. Teammates are Temari no Subaku and Kankuro no Subaku, their also listed as his siblings." The Silver haired finished getting shocked looks from all except Naruto.

"Next Rock Lee, he has completed 12 C-rank missions, and 85 D-rank missions, no skills in genjutsu, kenjutsu, or ninjutsu, says he has a deformity which makes his chakra coils excessively small so he can't use chakra. His shurikenjutsu is at high genin low chuunin levels, whoa, says his taijutsu is at high chuunin to low jonin level. His teammates are Tenten, also known as Konoha's Weapon Mistress in Training, and Neji Hyuuga, last years Rookie of the year and known as the Hyuuga clan's prodigy." Kabuto finished, Naruto asked who he was while he was talking.

"And finally Naruto Uzumaki, says he's completed 1 A-rank mission, 4 C-rank missions, and 68 D-rank missions. Says he can't use genjutsu because his chakra is at at-least kage level so his control is shot so he uses a violin as a catalyst, his kenjutsu is at high chuunin low jonin level, ninjutsu is at low jonin to high jonin level, shurikenjutsu is at high genin to low chuunin level. Say's he passed the academy flawlessly but because of certain conditions that I don't know about he didn't become rookie of the year. Also says he has the summoning contract of the seven sins. He has 2 of the 7 swords of the sins and he is also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Says he also has the ability of **Unton **(Cloud Release) which is a combination of **Katon, Suiton, **and **Fuuton**. He also has a doujutsu called **Akuma no me** (Demon's eye), what it does isn't listed." Kabuto said, thoroughly freaking out everyone there before Naruto took out his sword gaining everyone's attention.

"**Mezame: Ōkui** (Awaken: Gluttony)" He said, his sword springing to life scaring everyone there. He then shoved it into Kabuto and it started to devour him, scaring everyone even more. Then a large puff of smoke appeared at the front desk.

"ALRIGHT QUITE BRATS! Naruto why are you killing people already?" Ibiki questioned, Ibiki and Naruto quickly became friends when Naruto one day decided to torture someone who had broken into his house. Ibiki arrived and allowed him to continue, giving him tips from time to time. He didn't stop him because since Naruto is a ninja there was a shinobi law that stated that if anyone that you do not allow onto your estate or place of residence has broken in with evil intent you are allowed to do as you wish with them.

"He was handing out classified S-rank information like it was candy…" Naruto replied getting a nod for Ibiki.

"Alright then, who were his teammates?" Ibiki questioned, 2 hands went up.

"You've failed the exam GET OUT!" Ibiki said shouting the last part as loudly as he could. They left and he resumed.

"Alright, come here and get your assigned number. This is a written test. There are 3 rules. You may not cheat. Each time you cheat you lose 2 points. Each of you starts out with 10 points. This is also a team exercise so if one of you fails your whole team fails. You can quit at any time you want. And lastly, there is a 10th question at the end, so if you don't quit you will still have to answer that question. You have 50 minutes for this test; the last 10 minutes will be for the 10th question. " Ibiki said, getting groans from Naruto and some other genin. After getting their numbers and sitting down the papers were passed out. Naruto noticed he was seated between a girl with green hair who had a big red cylinder next to her, and a black man with gold hair and 7 red swords on his back. Kyuubi said they seemed familiar until Shingo said that they had youki inside of them, meaning they had demons sealed inside of them, and the only ones who had demons sealed inside of them were jinchuuriki.

"Hello brother, sister, seems we have something in common sealed inside of us." Naruto said low so no-one could hear him. He got a gasp from the girl and a smirk from the boy.

"Which number are you brotha, I hope we don't fight cause I don't want to die tonight, and neither do you fool, ya fool." The male said in a sing song voice.

"As you already know I am Nine. Which are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Seven." The girl said.

"Eight, fool, ya fool." The boy said.

"Seems we were meant to meet, if our numbers meant anything." Naruto chuckled gaining a smile and another smirk before they were interrupted.

"BEGIN!" Ibiki all but shouted. Immediately Naruto noticed from the test that the questions were much too hard for genin to answer. Naruto searched around and noticed a few others that were writing the answers down easily. He found after a few more minutes of studying that the test was information gathering, meaning he had to cheat. He got the answers for the questions from the tenants inside his head and immediately wrote them down. For the rest of the test he just sat back and relaxed. The two on his sides noticed so the girl sent a bug out since apparently her tenant wouldn't help her while the boy just wrote down the answers like they were nothing. After the allotted time passed Ibiki called out for them to stop.

"Alright brats it's time for the 10th question. First thing, you can choose to take this question. If you choose not to you and your team will leave and take it next year. If you choose to take it then just stay here."

"Wait, why would you give us a choice then?" One random genin asked.

"Because if you choose to take the question and answer it wrong then you will fail and lose the ability to take the chuunin exams ever again! Meaning that you will never become chuunin!" Ibiki said getting shouts from the genin.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" One of them shouted aloud.

"Actually I can! Now shut up!" Ibiki shouted back.

"But there are people who have taken this test a lot of times!" Another shouted, this one had a dog on his head.

"Yea well they didn't have me as a proctor!" Ibiki shouted back silencing them. Over the course of 20 minutes more and more genin left, Ibiki giving more taunts and threats from time to time making even more leave until Naruto got bored and noted there were 25 teams left.

"Alright Ibiki, you can stop with the mental torture now, if you keep going there won't be any teams left and that'll be boring…" Naruto said making Ibiki nod and everyone else calm down.

"Alright then Naruto, for all of you left… YOU PASS!" Ibiki shouted making them all start yelling again. They were quickly silenced when a blur came crashing through the windows and two kunai shot upward, pinning a poster that said 'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi' on it making the other sweatdrop.

"Whoa Ibiki, there's a lot less than before, seems you still got the touch old man." Anko said, noting that Naruto and his team were still there, meaning the second part was going to get interesting.

"Yea well, more would have quit if Naruto didn't talk, but he was right, if more left the second part would be boring and you wouldn't have anyone left for your part." Ibiki said back, getting a nod from Anko.

"Alright brats, go to training ground #44, those who don't make it fail before the test even starts, you have 15 minutes to get there!" She said before crashing out another window next to the first, making the others sweatdrop again.

"That seems like fun!" Naruto said jumping through the window next to the 2nd hole making another hole in another window. His teammates shrugged and jumped out 2 other windows that were perfectly fine before they launched through them. Everyone else sweat dropped again before rushing out the room to look for training ground #44.

* * *

**KK9: Alright guys here's that first chapter of the day! Yes I killed Kabuto early, that bastard deserved it and I hate his guts, besides, him doing that changed a lot of things, like the invasion being canceled because of it so now Hiruzen won't die! Now here's the final list for the harem,**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Wrath (Gekido(Koromi))**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Mei Terumi**

**Samui**

**Temari**

**Fu**

**Konan**

**Kira**

**Karui**

**Karin**

**Shizune**

**Naruto: Damn that's a lot…**

**KK9: Sure is! Now I gotta go start the next chapter! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6 Chuunin Exams Part 2

**KK9: Alright guy's here's the second of the 5. Sorry if it takes a while to upload the next 3, I can type and create ideas quickly but it's drawback is that I have a short attention span and tend to get distracted a lot. I'm sure as some of you can tell I'm starting to turn Naruto darker and slightly insane. Eventually he will become either Grey or Dark, whichever depends on you guys. Now onto the next one! Disclaimers please!**

**Deep movie voice: KyuubiKitsune9 does not own Naruto or the character Kira…**

* * *

**Chuunin Exams Part Two**

* * *

"Alright Brats! Time for the second exam! Now for this exam you will need two scrolls! The heaven and earth scrolls. Each team will be given one of these scrolls meaning you WILL die or, at a lesser extent, get hurt. The rules are like this. The first being you need both scrolls. The second being you are not allowed to open either scroll until otherwise. Lastly you will have 5 days to reach the tower in the middle. Now I welcome you to my personal playground and home! The Forest of Death!" Anko said dramatically making the others fearful, after all something doesn't get Death in its name unless something happened or other circumstances, after Anko's little speech you could hear loud growling and animal noises coming from the forest.

"Ahhhh, The Forest of Death… Brings back memories, this was the place where I died for the 3rd time… good times, good times." Naruto said aloud getting incredulous looks from the 20 teams that had made it and curious looks from his teammates.

"What do you mean gaki?" Anko questioned.

"Like I said, this was the place where I died for the 3rd time. I believe I was 5 or 6 at the time, can't remember. I was treated like shit from the villagers and they actually killed me a few times before and after I died here. If it wasn't for my insane healing factor that doesn't let me die unless you crush my brain completely and scatter the remains or old age then I wouldn't be here today." Naruto explained, getting fearful looks from everyone except Anko, Kira, Haku, and Sasuke. He had basically just said that you couldn't kill him unless you squashed his brain to particles and even then he probably still wouldn't die.

"Should be easy enough…" Naruto said making Anko angry. She threw a kunai towards him to knick his cheek but didn't notice Naruto was touching Ōkui on the blade. The others watched in awe as a mouth with jagged teeth sprouted out of his cheek grabbing the kunai from the air. They were even more surprised when another mouth appeared grabbing the kunai that Anko had tried to slice his throat with to scare him. Emphasis on the tried. All while Naruto just looked on like he was bored out of his mind. It took him a few seconds to notice the kunai and Anko.

"Oh, sorry, didn't notice you. Also I forgot to tell you at the Hokage's office but I can get rid of your burden if you want me to. It will just hurt like fuck though." Naruto said as he took the kunai from his cheek and walked back a few feet so that the kunai at his throat wasn't there anymore. Anko looked shocked at him then rushed towards him and hugged him.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING, I'LL BECOME YOUR MAID, YOUR SERVANT, YOUR CUM DUMP JUST GET IT OFF!" She yelled aloud pleadingly getting blushed looks from Naruto and the other genin.

"Thanks for the offers but there's no need, I will gladly get it off of you for free." Naruto said. Anko hugged tighter while saying thank you over and over. They stayed like that for a few seconds before she pulled back.

"When can you get rid of it?" She asked hopefully.

"Anytime you want after this test." He said seriously.

"Alright then, see you after the exam. To the rest of you, please sign the wavers that are being handed out. It states that if you die Konoha, and most importantly me, will not be held responsible. After you're done filling them out head over to the tent to get your scroll." She said wiping the tears from her face and heading to the tent. Over the course of ten minutes everyone got their scrolls. Haku immediately handed their heaven scroll to Naruto who handed it to Kira who swallowed it whole. They then went to gate 11, like their team number, and started planning.

"Alright here's the plan, after the signal we will wait for a short while after we enter, so that others can't target us first. Then we will head out and search for an earth scroll, if we get one then we head to the tower immediately, if we don't then we will camp around the tower attacking other teams to get one, after we do, ignore everyone else. If someone proves too strong, which I doubt, we will immediately retreat. Agreed?" Naruto explained.

"Agreed." Were the responses he got from his teammates. After another 5 minutes of waiting Anko shouted "BEGIN!" and the gates flew open, they immediately enacted their plan and waited. After hearing the screams start and stop they headed off. They were soon met by a team from Kirigakure. The two males in the group had the standard uniform of Kirigakure, black TORRENT pants and a black shirt, they had their headbands on their foreheads. The girl wore similar attire but had her headband on her waist, sewed into her shirt.

"Alright guy's looks like we got an easy one!" The first male shouted getting smirks from the other two.

"Naruto-san, is it alright if I take them out alone? I wish to show you how skilled I am." Kira said getting a nod from Naruto. She stepped forward and prepared herself.

"Look at this, looks like we got a looker. Perhaps after this we can get some fun, I'll save the guy for you to enjoy Nori." The male said to his teammates getting lust filled looks from them.

"Unfortunately for you that won't be happening any time soon…" Kira said before she started making hand signs.

"**Dokuton: ****Burakkuheizu **(Poison release: Black Haze)" Kira said, immediately a black mist came shooting out of her mouth and into the arrogant male, he fell to the ground instantly, convulsing and bleeding from the eyes, his face etched into a silent scream as he stopped convulsing and his heart stopped.

"What did you do to him?!" His teammates yelled in unison.

"A ninja does not reveal their secrets." She replied getting a nod from Haku and Naruto. Then she started more hand signs.

"**Dokuton: Yōyū gen'ei** (Poison Release: Melting Apparition)" She said aloud, she opened her mouth and out came a mixture of yellow and red which turned into the figure of a large oni mask that shot forward and engulfed the two. Though you couldn't see them you could hear their screams of pain and gurgling for a few seconds before the mist dissipated. When it did the two were nowhere to be seen.

"What did you do to them? I would like to know your skills for future purposes." Naruto said walking up to her.

"Well **Dokuton: ****Burakkuheizu **creates a poison I created that when it comes into skin contact it attacks your nerve systems and pain receptors, making you experience the worst pain possible. While it does this it also attacks the heart making it pump 10 times more blood making it overload your body, it focuses more blood to their eyes so that it causes even more pain. Then when their heart finally melts the poison stops its purpose and leaves the corpse for me to eat. I use it whenever I'm hungry or when I'm bored and want a meal. The second move **Dokuton: Yōyū gen'ei **consumes your body entirely and melts your skin, muscles, organs, and bones quickly; it also makes you experience your worst fear and the type of death you fear most during this process. To them it feels like hours or days of it, but in reality is just a few seconds." She explained, Naruto then went forward and searched the only body left. Luckily it was an earth scroll so they headed out towards the tower. On the way they heard screaming and decided to check it out, coming upon the scene of sand receding from the bodies of 3 dead ninja and the redhead they met before, searching through the bodies while the sand receded into the gourd on his back. They knew he noticed them but he didn't care. Team 11 shot off towards the tower and arrived just under 2 hours later.

They went inside and before they could read the plaque Naruto somehow already knew what to do. He asked for the heaven scroll and Kira gave it to him no questions asked. He opened both of them and threw them on the ground in an X shape. Zabuza appeared and started talking.

"Well then, I can honestly say I'm not surprised you guys got here so quickly. Anyway, I was supposed to explain the scrolls and plaque to you but I'm not even going to bother since you're just going to ignore me about it. So go ahead through the door under it and relax. See you in a few days." Zabuza said as he disappeared in another poof of smoke. They walked through the door and arrived into the mess hall. A medic showed up and asked if they had any injuries. Naruto said no and the same medic guided them to the rooms and told them that they were free to do what they wanted but if they left the tower then they were disqualified.

(Five Days Later)

Over the course of five day's Naruto and his team just kept to themselves. Talking only amongst themselves and learning more about each other. Not once did they ever ask about each other's skills, they all silently agreed that they would only explain their skills if one of them didn't understand what happened during it. After all, a true ninja doesn't gloat or explain their moves to the enemy so why reveal your secrets to your allies who possibly could be spies or prove to be a boon to you later on. The teams that arrived over the course of the five days surprised him slightly. The Kumo, Taki, and Suna teams arrived like he expected they Rookie 12 made it too. Another team that arrived was an Oto team, one of them had to be rushed to the medical ward immediately because apparently his arms were broken, he later came out after 2 days and had casts on both his arms. What surprised him slightly was that team 7 made it. He noticed Sasuke had the same mark as Anko but didn't care. He was surprised because the overly arrogant emo achiever and equally arrogant but perverted Kiba had made it. He didn't care about the pale kid because he didn't know his skill set. Currently they were in what looked like an arena with walkways on both sides. On the opposite wall the doors were was a set of statue hands set in an eternal hand sign that he didn't recognize.

The Hokage was explaining something about the exam while Naruto tuned him out for time to time, to the Hokage's left and right were Anko and the Jonin sensei's. After the Hokage stopped talking Gekkou stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama I believe it is my turn, I am the proctor and would like to explain the next part." Gekkou said coughing from time to time, putting up his sick act, getting a nod in response from the Hokage.

"Alright you guys, we are holding a preliminary right now since there are too many teams. From this point on you are all individuals, meaning if one of you quits your team will still stay if they want to. The rules are like this, you will fight in one on one matches until one of the genin fighting either die, submit, are knocked unconscious, or I stop the match. The board up there" He pointed toward an electrical board that popped out of the wall above the statue hands "Will randomly pick the fighters. Those of you who want to quit do it now." He finished, coughing all the while, and was pleasantly surprised when no one raised their hands. He activated the board and the first names came up.

**Koroi Gatsuyu VS Kira **(just a note, I will be only giving results for fights that are non-important to me)

After the board showed the results everyone except Kira, Koroi, who turned out to be a ninja from Taki, and Gekkou, headed up to the walkways. Naruto leaned against the railing with his hands on it so he could study the fight while he was in between Haku and Zabuza.

"Hajime!" Gekkou shouted and jumped back immediately. Koroi started making handsign's at a rapid pace.

"**Takigakure-Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba **(Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword)" After he shouted this he shot water from his mouth and it formed into a sword in his hand. Kira started making handsign's as well saying.

"Wonder if your sword can cut through poison Corpse-san." She said before shouting, "**Dokuton: Osen Ken** (Contamination Sword)" She immediately shot purple poison out of her mouth before it formed into a sword that she held in her hands. She rushed forward and did a horizontal slash that was easily blocked. She tried a side kick which was dodged by Koroi side stepping to the left. She tried an upward slash which was once again blocked easily by him. He went on the offensive by slashing upwards, cutting her on the torso. She didn't flinch however and just rushed forward. She tried to decapitate him but it was blocked once again. She finally realized she couldn't win a kenjutsu fight and jumped back dispelling the sword as it disappeared into a purple haze before it too disappeared, then started doing more hand signs.

"**Dokuton: ****Burakkuheizu **(Poison release: Black Haze)" She shouted and the black poison came out of her mouth, she spun while doing this creating a wall of black mist around her. Her foolish opponent rushed forward thinking he could cut through it. He didn't have time to regret his choice however as he jumped head first into the smoke and dropped to the floor convulsing. His eye's started bleeding before they rolled to the back of his head and he stopped convulsing. She walked forward and tore off his arm while the smoke around them still stayed up using her chakra, hiding them from everyone else. She slowly consumed him making loud ripping and squelching sounds as gulping was also heard. Gekkou couldn't call the match since he didn't know what was happening. The haze cleared up after a few minutes and everyone was met with the site of a bloody puddle on the ground and a smiling Kira. They saw blood on her hands but that was it.

"Where is Koroi Gatsuyu?" Gekkou questioned and immediately regretted it but wasn't surprised when he heard who the new addition to his team was. His reply was Kira patting her stomach and opening her mouth into a wide smile, everyone noted her bloody teeth and tongue before Koroi's other teammate that wasn't Fu yelled aloud.

"YOU ATE HIM?!"

"Yes I did Corpse-san, He didn't taste as good as I thought he would but it was a decent meal." She replied, making the others shiver, though Naruto did for a different reason. She walked up to the steps and leaned on the rails next to Naruto. Everyone was silent for a few moments before Naruto spoke up.

"That was adorable Ki-chan!" He shouted as he hugged her, shocking everyone around except Zabuza and Haku, as they stood unaffected. Kira was slightly surprised from the hug but hugged him back after a few moments, blushing slightly and bloodying his clothes a little. After he pulled away he turned to Gekkou.

"Well aren't you going to start the next match?" He asked, shaking everyone out of their stupor.

"Ahem, yes of course, Board please." Gekkou said between coughs making some worry for his health and wonder how he became a ninja, much less a jonin.

**Tenten VS Subaku no Temari**

The match ended with Tenten slamming her back onto the end of Temari's fan. It made Tenten's teammate Rock Lee worry slightly as he jumped down and rushed her to the medic ward while the board showed the next fighters.

**Shino Aburame VS Zaku**

The match ended with Zaku's arms exploding violently due to the bugs blocking the metal passages in them. Naruto respected Shino a little more afterwards.

**Tono Nensho VS Haku Momochi**

Both fighters made their way down to the arena. Haku was the first to speak.

"So you are from the Nensho clan of Takigakure. I hear your clan can use the **Shakuton **(Scorch Release) which means we are polar opposites, because I use the **Hyoton **(Ice Release)… I hope this will be an entertaining match…" She said, angering the boy in front of her.

"You're part of the cannibal's team aren't you?! You gonna eat me too, freak?" Tono yelled, planning to get revenge for his teammate.

"No I am not a cannibal nor am I or Kira freaks. She can't control why she eats people but she is a very enjoyable and friendly person if you are not her or her friends enemies. For those who are, I pray for their poor souls…" Haku finished before "Hajime!" Was heard. Tono immediately rushed forward but was pushed back as senbon were launched towards him. He kept trying to get close multiple times but couldn't because more senbon would be launched. He finally gave up and started making hand signs.

"**Shakuton: Hebi o maki**(Scorch Release: Coiling Snakes)" He shouted as red steam came from his mouth and morphed into 4 snakes that launched towards Haku, one latched onto her leg and started evaporating the water in it before the snake dissipated, people were both shocked and awed by the fact that her leg returned to normal. Haku then started making handsign's.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Water Trumpet)" Water started jetting out quickly from her mouth and shot towards Tono. He dodged easily before he saw Haku started making one handed signs.

"**Messatsu Suish ò** (Thousand Water Needles of Death)" She shouted. The water around them all shot up and formed into large needles and launched towards Tono. He dodged a majority of them but was still hit by a few, creating holes in his arms and legs, making him fall to his knees.

"Surrender." She said simply.

"Never! I will get revenge for Koroi!" He shouted.

"Fine then, I offered you the chance to live, guess you took it for granted…" She said before once again making one handed handsign's.

"**Hyóton: Aisutorappu: Kurasshu** (Ice Release: Ice Trap: Crush)" She said aloud. Ice mirrors surrounded his body before they started heading towards him. They all morphed together and turned into a small half circle barrier that got smaller and smaller before it crushed him. His screams were heard from everywhere around and blood splattered onto the ice. Once the ice dissipated all you could see were bones, brain matter, organ matter, skin, and blood spread out everywhere. Gekkou called Haku winner and she headed to the walkway to her team as the cleanup crew came.

**Naruto Uzumaki VS Gaara no Subaku**

After their names appeared on the bored they headed down and met in the middle. Gekkou called "Hajime!" and the match started.

"I can help you ya' know… I can make the voice stop…" Naruto said, getting a stoic look before he continued "I could help you sleep…" He said getting a surprised look from Gaara and his team.

"How…" Gaara replied, suspicious of the blonde.

"Simple, I absorb your bijuu, you will live, you won't be a jinchuuriki, and you could have a normal life. Of course I would take a bigger burden but I don't mind. Most think that you can't take or seal more than one bijuu into a single person. This however is not true. The reason you can't really seal more than one is because the first bijuu sealed won't allow it. You have to have the first's bijuu consent, if you don't then said bijuu will be able to escape or kill you while trying to seal it. If you allow me to then I will take your burden from you. Of course you will have some of the abilities you had from when it was still sealed inside you but that's the only after effect. I found out about this from my bijuu a few weeks ago. I was even more surprised than you are right now." Naruto said studying his features.

"I don't know… How would you do so?" Gaara asked, hopeful but still suspicious.

"My sword would absorb your seal and bijuu then regurgitate it onto my seal, combining the two seals and adding the bijuu to myself. The only risk there is, is that if I don't do it fast enough then the bijuu will be forcibly released, killing myself and allowing the bijuu to reign free." He explained.

"Fine, do it, but if this fails, I'll kill you before it can…" Gaara said stepping forward.

"I'll tell you this now, this process is painful and will most likely leave you in a coma for a week or 2." He warned, he got a nod from Gaara to continue.

"Alright here I go." Naruto drew Ōkui and activated it. He placed it near Gaara's stomach while everyone tensed.

"**Kui Korosu** (Devour)" After he finished saying this the mouths on the sword convened into one large mouth on the flat of the blade and started sucking on the air between Gaara and the sword. Some thought nothing was going to happen until they saw a seal appear and literally being lifted off of Gaara's stomach. As it left others could see small strings of beige chakra trying to stick to Gaara but they eventually snapped and the seal was absorbed. Then Naruto turned the blade to himself and said.

"**Haki modosu** (Regurgitate)" The mouth then opened and latched onto Naruto's stomach as Gaara fell to the floor. For a few moments nothing happened until Naruto started flinching and twitching. After a few moments of gross sounds and twitching they both finally stopped and Naruto removed the blade. On top of Naruto's seal was Gaara's. They fused together until Naruto's seal took dominance.

"Proctor I believe I win." Naruto said, making Gekkou announce him as winner. Naruto then proceeded to pass out and slump to the ground. As he did so he heard a few shouts of his name before his eyes closed into unconsciousness.

(Mindscape)

"Kyuubi-sama, I still don't understand why you want to gather all the bijuu to recreate the Juubi…" Naruto questioned tiredly. A week ago Kyuubi told Naruto about the Juubi. Kyuubi then told Naruto how he wanted to gather all the bijuu and recreate it inside of his seal so he could gain its power. Kyuubi told Naruto about the Rikudou Sennin and about his prophecy. Kyuubi thoroughly believed Naruto was the one he prophesied about and wanted to help him out in any way he can.

"**Just trust me when I say that while I'm doing this I'm putting my upmost fate and trust in you…**"Kyuubi replied, then another loud voice was heard.

"**What the fuck?! Kurama why are you telling this ugly ass brat all our secrets?!**" Kyuubi and Naruto heard, they turned towards the voice and saw Shukaku inside another gate like Kyuubi's.

"**Shush Imouto-chan, we need to do this for Tou-san, you're going to help. Tou-san would have wanted this so please help us…**" Kyuubi said and begged, getting a surprised look from Shukaku before she slowly nodded her head dumbly, No-one has ever made Kyuubi beg and now he was doing it like it was an everyday thing…

"**Thank you Shu-chan, and don't worry, we won't die afterwards, we will just be asleep for a little while inside Naruto.**" Kyuubi said before he laid his head down and Naruto fell asleep, waiting for the time he would wake up.

* * *

**KK9: Surprise! Made Naruto absorb Shukaku and she's a girl! Officially adding an eventual godlike tag to the story after uploading this! For now, off to chapter 3! Also please remember, if you don't like that I did this well that's too goddamn bad! It's my story and I'll do it how I like! KTHXBYE!**


	8. Chapter 7 and 8 Chuunin Exam Finals

**KK9: Alright guys here's the next chapter. So the plan is to upload 2 chapters tonight, 2 chapters tomorrow, and then the final required one on Tuesday, Wednesday if I can't. Reason being is that Finals finish Monday and if I make it on Monday without being late then I don't have to go Tuesday and my summer break starts. If not then I have to go Tuesday. I tend to be late 4 out of the 5 days I go to school every week so here's hoping… I'm thinking of adding an OC that I created to the harem and to the story. She's a tomboy panda furry girl named Kenny (Ken Aschorp FTW), based off of Ken Aschorps Kenny, who is his mascot, she's a tomboy panda girl too and I based my Kenny off his, except mines in stories and such. I'm just slightly against adding any stories with her because some might think I'm trying to take his. I based her off his character because I respect him TONS. So tell me what you guys think I should do? Would it be fine if I upload stories and add her to my OC list on my account or no? Kinda nervous if I'm honest with you…**

**Naruto: Are those things getting longer every chapter?**

**KK9:… Fine then, prepare to be in very intimate situations with Might Gai, Kyuubi, Rock lee, Shingo, and Sarutobi, oh and lets not forget to add Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Minato…**

**Naruto: OH PLEASE GOD NO! I'M SORRY!**

**KK9: That's what I thought… Disclaimer!**

**KK9: I DON'T OWN SHIT! IF YOU HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR WITHOUT REALIZING THIS THEN YOU HAVE PROBLEMS!**

* * *

**Chuunin Exams Final Part**

* * *

(1 Week 4 Days Later)

Naruto had been placed inside the village's hospital for the past week and 4 days due to the stress of absorbing Shukaku. During the 2 times of clarity in his mind where he would appear in his mindscape for a few minutes to learn about what was happening before going back into unconsciousness inside his subconscious. It was currently in the middle of the day and Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He looked around and found that he was alone; his swords were nowhere to be seen though. Naruto sat up and closed his eyes to let them adjust.

'Sensei?' Naruto called out in his mind.

'**Kit, those 2 disappeared from your mind 2 days ago. Apparently while you were in a semi-coma state the council called a meeting and they confiscated your swords and gave them to the Uchiha bastard.**' Kyuubi replied to Naruto.

'WHAT?! Those pieces of shit! I need to get them back!' Naruto thought as he jumped out of his bed, slightly surprised his muscles didn't atrophy while he was asleep but then remembered his insane healing factor.

'**CALM DOWN KIT! The Uchiha can't use the swords so you have nothing to worry about. When they took them Ōkui tried to eat anyone who got near so they had to use prongs. Gekido tried to burn anyone who got close so they had to use full body heat resistant suits to get her. The Uchiha won't be able to use them because he doesn't have the summoning contract like you do. You just have to take them back.**' Kyuubi explained, calming Naruto down.

'Then let's go get them.' Naruto said heading towards the door.

'**You can't yet, your too weak currently, you should be able to get them back in 2 days or so. For now head home, get your training gear, and head to the training ground. I'm gonna start training you in my Chakra and Shu-chan will start training you in hers.**' Kyuubi ranted.

'Hahhh, Alright fine, but when I can get them back I'm beating him so badly he's gonna be close to death, if not dead…' Naruto replied heading towards the door once more.

'**That's fine kit, doesn't matter to me or Shu-chan, you'll just have to leave the village afterwards…**' Kyuubi said before laying his head down and falling asleep.

'**That's right! Kill the bastard! I want his blood! Little fucker doesn't need it if I have any say!**' Shukaku shouted.

'Ugh, calm down Shu-chan, what is with your obsession of blood…?' Naruto thought while heading out the door of the hospital.

'**DON'T CALL ME SHU-CHAN, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!**' She shouted blushing slightly, but it wasn't noticed, '**That seal that they used on the sand brat deteriorated my sanity little by little, it should return gradually but just get used to it for now.**' Shukaku said before she too laid her head down. '**Before I forget, remind me to bring you in here tonight so you can change the scenery, this sewer is fucking disgusting**.' She finished as she fell asleep.

'Roger that Shukaku-sama.' Naruto said as he arrived at his house.

(30 Minutes later, Training Ground #42)

'**Alright kit I have to explain a few things to you before we start. First, you're going to have the same abilities that Gaara kid had, along with a few additions. Second, your chakra coils were expanded again and so has your chakra core, meaning you need to work on your chakra control again. Lastly, during this month I'm going to train you so you can complete Shu-chan's trial.**' Kyuubi explained.

'What trial?' Naruto questioned.

'**Well first you have to know that the more tails a bijuu has the stronger they are. Each bijuu container can use their bijuu's chakra to the fullest, letting them enter Bijuu mode. It allows you to use all of the bijuu's chakra and gives you additional skills during it. Each bijuu mode will change your form. What the form looks like and its abilities depend on your and your bijuu's personality and skills. Next, the reason I want you to do the trial and complete it is so you can use her Bijuu Mode. I'm only letting you train for this now because I believe you'll be able to complete it. The only reason I haven't let you done mine is because mine is much too strong for you currently and you won't be able to complete my trial whatsoever.**' Kyuubi explained, making Naruto groan about the chakra control but excited for **Bijuu Mode**.

'Alright then, let's do this!' Naruto thought excitedly and started his training.

(2 days later)

Naruto was currently in front of the Uchiha compound. Over the two days he was able to get his chakra control back to how it was before and could successfully do the **Sand Shuriken** move, though he could only create 2 shuriken made of sand at once. Naruto started walking into the compound and could hear loud yelling. He walked to the source and saw a small training ground. On one end there were training dummies with targets over vital spots. On the other end there were moving shuriken targets. In the middle were Ōkui and Gekido stabbed into the ground with Sasuke yelling at them, not knowing they were sentient.

"You fucking swords! Why can't I wield you! If the dobe can then so can I! Why do you not want to be wielded by an Uchiha Elite! It would be an honor for you but instead you try to burn or bite me!" Sasuke ranted.

"It's probably because you're a dumb ass, dipshit…" Naruto said walking towards Sasuke, gaining his attention.

"What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke questioned dumbly, making Naruto scoff.

"I'm here for MY swords Teme…" Naruto said as he headed toward Ōkui and Gekido, but was blocked by Sasuke.

"No way Dobe, their mine now so don't even think about it!" Sasuke shouted as he shot forward with his fist cocked back.

'So slow…' Naruto said as he easily dodged to the left and shot his right fist forward, slamming into Sasuke's face, making him fly back a few feet before landing on his feet. Naruto jumped forward and kneed him in the stomach making him slouch forward, before doing a right fisted uppercut, launching him upwards again before landing back on his feet once more.

'So persistent… Time to end this…'" **Wasupukonbo **(Wasp Combo)" Naruto said as he darted forward again and shot his right fist into Sasuke's stomach, making him lurch forward again, Naruto left jabbed him in his chest, making him straighten up forcefully, then Naruto did a right fisted uppercut once more making him fly back again except faster and stronger than last time and slammed head first into a tree, knocking him out and leaving a small crater in the tree. Naruto walked over to Ōkui and Gekido, gripped them by the handles and placed them on his back. He could feel Shingo and Koromi pop back into his mind.

'**Finally we're back; it's good to see you Naruto-san.**' Shingo said happily, a smile played across his lips.

'**You bet Shingo! God kid, it's great to see ya! That duck butt kid was so annoying it made me want to gag! Hurry and kill him!**' Koromi said happily.

'Sorry Koromi-sensei, I can't do that, at least not yet.' Naruto thought as he left to Training Ground #42 to resume his training.

'**Well kid, that at least deserved you to start being trained in my sword style and my abilities!**' Koromi said excitedly, making Naruto happy in return.

(Next Day)

"Naruto, you understand why you're here right?" Sarutobi said. Naruto was currently in front of the Shinobi and Civilian council's. Sasuke was leaning on the wall to the left, smiling in a smug kind of way.

"Because I put the retarded Uchiha in his place? Because I took MY stuff back? Because the civilian council's full of pig headed retards that are a bunch of greedy bastards that should have died the day they were born? Pretty sure at least two of those are correct…" Naruto replied, making the shinobi said crack smiles and the civilian side scowl in disgust.

"Yes, Naruto, that is why you are here. I apologize for this but apparently the civilian council thought it wise to call this meeting because you harmed their 'Uchiha-sama' and took his things." Sarutobi said smiling, before Naruto released his KI, combined with Shukaku's, Kyuubi's, Shingo's and Koromi's. The civilian council immediately started seeing their deaths while the shinobi side, including the Hokage, started trembling. Before anyone of the civilian side could die or faint Sarutobi calmed Naruto down enough for them to continue.

"I'll tell you ignorant bastards on the civilian council a few things before we continue. First of all, my swords are not THINGS! They are people as much as we are!" Naruto shouted and was about to continue before one Mebuki Haruno spoke up.

"STOP LYING! THOSE ARE OBJECTS ARE NOT PEOPLE!" She screeched causing everyone to cover their ears in pain.

"Really… Well then I guess I should bring them out for you to see then." Naruto said, and before anyone could say anything he finished his handsign's and shouted "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ōkui, Gekido!**( Summoning jutsu: Gluttony, Wrath)" After those words left his mouth and he slammed his hand on the ground two complex summoning array's appeared and disappeared into puffs of smoke. Once the smoke cleared it showed Shingo and Koromi in their demon forms.

"**Naruto-sama, why have you summoned us?**" Shingo questioned in his demonic voice with the mouth on his stomach opening, showing the red eye ball in all its glory, scaring both the civilian and shinobi councils, except for the Hokage of course since he already knew of them.

"Apparently these people don't think your human… I'm sure you know this because you reside in my mindscape. I summoned you to prove them wrong." Naruto said, when he finished Shingo and Koromi transformed into their human forms and turned around to face the council.

"**WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS CALLED US NON-HUMAN?! I'LL FRY YER PITIFUL BODIES YOU PIECES OF SHIT!**" Koromi shouted, scaring those in the room, before they got over it and Mebuki screeched.

"WHY DO YOU NOT ALLOW UCHIHA-SAMA TO POSSES YOU?! HE SHOULD BE MORE WORTHY THAN THAT DEMON BRAT!" She finished, unfortunately those were not the right words to use.

"**What did you just call Naruto-sama?**" Koromi said staring calmly at Mebuki.

"DEMON BRAT! HE'S THE KYUUBI SO HE SHOULD BE CALLED ACCORDINGLY YOU DUMB BITCH! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" Mebuki screeched once more.

"**Allow me to enlighten those here. There are 2 conditions for someone to wield us and our brethren of the seven sins. The first being you must sign the Summoning contract of the seven sins, the second being you must pass our trials, if you do not pass these trials we will kill you in the worse way we can think of and take your name off our summoning contract. Now, I can tell you right now that only Naruto-sama can wield us because he passed our trials and signed the contract. Our trials involve different things depending on the sin. For example, my trial makes me see your Soul, Your Memories, Your Dreams, and Your Chakra to determine If that person is worthy. Naruto-sama passed my trial swimmingly. And before you ask, no, we will not do this with the Duck Bastard, as Gekido likes to put it. Just from spending 2 days with him we can already tell that we would kill him on the spot before he even started. We still want to kill him now for what he's done.**" Shingo said calmly, making the civilian council and Sasuke scowl in anger.

"Ne, Old man, wasn't there a law that stated those of the civilian and shinobi council aren't allowed to talk about the Kyuubi in the presence of others. Only clan heads, the Hokage, and me are allowed to know this. Correct?" Naruto said calmly and intelligently.

"Well I believe Mebuki Haruno and those of the civilian council as just broken that law, and I believe that was punishable by death." Naruto continued. The Hokage and Shinobi council smiled knowing where this was going.

"Why yes, you're correct Naruto-kun." The Hokage said, but before he could continue Shingo interrupted him.

"**Hokage-san, would it be alright if we took care of this? It is partly our fault to begin with. Plus, we want to show you that you can trust us.**" He said. He got a nod from Sarutobi and the ANBU covered the two entrances and exits. After 10 minutes of yelling and screaming the noises final died down the civilian council room was clean of members. Shingo had eaten every member while Koromi cooked some of them for him, whom gladly accepted, he then helped the clean up by drinking every drop of blood that was spilt.

"Alright, one last thing before we separate. It has come to my attention that the other Hidden Villages do not have civilian councils seeing as their shinobi villages and not civilian ones. So I put a vote to disbanding the civilian council and creating a law which states that at no point should a civilian council be recreated. All those in favor, say Aye." Sarutobi said, getting Aye's from all the clan heads.

"This meeting is adjourned; see you all in a month for the monthly report. Goodbye." Sarutobi finished and everyone filtered out.

(Chuunin exam Finals)

After the even that happened at the council meeting that law was created and Naruto went back to training. He started learning Koromi's sword style called '**Ikari no Ikari **(Wrath's Anger)' which involved two different styles. The first being a battle of attrition, it involved distracting and slightly hurting and burning the enemy over time until they gave up. The second involved angering the opponent, the opponent would then either act on that anger or calm down. If the first happened then Naruto would do small stabs a slashed that had as much heat added to them as possible and caught on fire, making them die from the, as Koromi put it, 'Flames of Wrath'. If the second happened then he would go into the first form of combat, being the battle of attrition. Naruto learned that he unlocked two abilities for the sword. The first was '**Arekuruu jōmyaku** (Raging Veins)', with this ability he was able to summon red vein like whips that were on fire, they would come out of his body and they would also have a sticky attribute, meaning if he hit something and wanted the veins to stick to it and burn it or other things then it would. They would only let go of something if Naruto wanted them to. With this ability he was able to start creating his own sword style with Gekido which involved throwing and manipulating Gekido while he personally wielded Ōkui. The second ability was called '**Haritsuke no honō** (Flames of Crucifixion)', this ability would give Gekido a special property where if the person was slashed with Gekido while the ability was active then flames would slowly spread from that spot, the flames couldn't be extinguished no matter what and it would also cause an immeasurable amount of pain while it spread. Also during that time he awakened Gekido and he could honestly say that her awakened form was weird but cool. When awakened the swords blade would form into a cross. The top part of the cross would turn into a spike for stabbing, the left outcropping would turn into a saw like shape for shaving, and the right outcropping would morph into a harpoon like shape so that if you were stabbed or sliced by it, it would hook into your skin and whatever it cut and would stay there until the opponent or Naruto forcefully removed it, making it worse. Naruto also completed Shukaku's trial.

(3 Days before Chuunin Exam finals, Shukaku's Trial)

'Alright Shu-chan, I'm ready for your trial.' Naruto thought as he stood in the middle of Training Ground #42.

'**Alright then, sit down and come into the mindscape and we can start.**' She replied. Naruto complied and sat down, after meditating for a few moments he was drawn into his mindscape.

"Alright Shu-chan, what do i do?" Naruto chirped excitedly.

"**Well Mu-kun **(A baby Tanuki is called a Mujina so, Mu-kun), **you will have to fight a weaker version of me. Once you do that you have access to all of my chakra and my bijuu mode.**" Shukaku said. Sand started crawling off of her body and formed in front of Naruto. It morphed together into a shape that was like Gaara but instead of clothes and skin it was sand and blue markings across its body. After a few seconds Naruto did the first move while Shingo, Koromi, Kyuubi, and Shukaku sat back and watched.

Naruto unleashed a right hook and landed it in the creatures face, but was shocked to find that his fist went through it and instead of crumbling to dust and dying, the sand was instead holding onto his fist. It started to crawl up Naruto's body and he couldn't pull his fist out so he turned to ninjutsu. He brought his other hand behind the creatures head next to his other hand and started making handsign's.

"**Katon: Endan** (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)" He shouted as a small bullet of flames bolted out of his mouth and into the creatures head, turning it to glass and burning his hands. He easily broke out of the glass and his hand started to heal. He noticed that after turning it to glass and destroying it the sand from it didn't return. Instead it took sand from other parts of its body and formed its head back but shrunk instead. Naruto started doing more handsign's but was interrupted when sand shot towards him from the creatures now smaller hands and almost impaled him in the stomach if he didn't dodge. He tried to make handsign's once more but was once again interrupted. Over the form of ten minutes he would keep trying to make hand signs but the sand would interrupt and stop him. He now was on his knee, beaten, bloody, and exhausted from dodging sand. He was gradually getting slower as it took more and more effort to dodge and would get hit time from time. He started making handsign's while hiding his hands from the creature and finished them, then unleashed his strongest fire jutsu.

"**Katon: Zukokku** (Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work)" After he shouted this a small ball of flames shot out of his mouth and towards the creature. It easily dodged but when the ball of flame landed a few feet from it, it erupted into a large flame storm that engulfed the creature and most of the area around it. After the flames disappeared the creature was still there but wasn't moving because it no longer was made of sand, but of glass. Naruto tiredly walked forward and slammed his fist into it, crushing and destroying it completely. After doing this Naruto faded from his mindscape and awoke to Training Ground #42. He walked over to the lake and studied his appearance.

Instead of his normal clothes and skin he was instead made of sand. His eyes were replaced with Shukaku's and his clothes were turned to sand. He had blue marking's littered across the sand and had claws instead of hands and feet. Instead of a normal mouth it was replaced with giant spikes of sand for teeth and lips. He had a tail made of sand swaying left and right from behind him. (Think of Gaara In his half bijuu state but the sand covered his entire body and it is skinnier.)

'Cool…' Naruto thought in awe.

'**I know, you can turn it off by cutting off my chakra. You enter my bijuu mode by focusing on my chakra and letting it flood your body. Also you can now control my chakra cloak too. I'll teach you how to manipulate sand, the sand that your forms made of, and the jutsu for it. After that you'll have to make up your own jutsu and forms.**' Shukaku said and explained.

(Back To Day of Finals)

After that day he started learning how to control his forms, the sand, and Shukaku's chakra. He had decent control but could only control a small amount of sand that wasn't his body. He also learned that in that form he was like the creature he had to fight. The only way to kill him in that form was to completely turn him to glass and destroy it. They also learned that in that form if there was even a single molecule of sand from his body that still survived than he could reform his body no matter what. The more of his body that he lost however, the longer it would take for him to reform. He also could draw sand from the earth and grind the earth together to create it meaning he could reform parts of his body if he lost them almost instantly. He could also add on sand to his form letting him grow in size, but the bigger he got the harder it was to control the form without it falling apart.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts thanks to the proctor Menma.

"Alright, any questions before we begin?" He asked studying the genin in front of him. He saw Naruto raise his hand and pointed at him.

"Who's fighting who and what happens when we win?" Naruto questioned making the others groan.

"Haaaah, alright I'll tell you but this is the final time. The matches are Naruto Uzumaki VS Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga VS Kira, Haku Momochi VS Temari no Subaku, Fu VS Sasuke Uchiha, and finally Shikamaru Nara VS Bee. The rules go like this. The matches will continue until one of the fighters die, are knocked out, forfeit, or I call the match. After the matches are finished then the 5 final winners will engage in a 1V1V1V1V1 free for all. Remember that even if you win than you still have a chance of not being promoted. Vice versa for those who lose. Are you all ready?" Menma questioned and explained, he got a nod and signaled to the Hokage. The Hokage was currently in a booth above the stands with Mei Terumi the Mizukage, Ay the Raikage, and Kongo no Subaku the Kazekage. Sarutobi moved to the end of the railing and addressed the crowd. After his speech that Naruto tuned out the matches began.

"Would everyone except Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame please leave the field." Menma said. After everyone left he looked towards the two who stayed and said "Hajime!"

"Hello Naruto-san, I realize that I have a strong chance of losing this match, but I have to show that my clan and I are still powerful. I hope that I give you a good performance." Shino said while sticking his hands forwards as his Kikaichu flowed out his sleeves.

"Agreed Shino-san, out of all the Rookies I believe I respect you more than the others, seeing as you actually take your training seriously and respect others. You also have an impressive intellect and know not to tell other's your techniques like a true ninja. I'm sure you'll be more than good enough and will give me better than a good performance." Naruto said as he drew Ōkui.

"Drawing Ōkui this early, it seems you will be taking me seriously, you honor me Naruto-san." Shino said before sending his bugs towards Naruto. Naruto shouted "**Fido!** (Feed)" and slashed while pushing wind chakra through his sword causing a mouth to appear and suck in the bugs. Naruto shouted "**Mezame: Ōkui!** (Awaken: Gluttony)" and his sword snapped to life as he ran forward. He slashed through Shino and found he was a bug clone. The bug's stuck to him but Naruto forced some of Shukaku and Kyuubi's chakra through his system, killing the bugs with the supposed corrupted chakra. Naruto shot forward towards the only tree in the arena and cut it down. As it fell you could see Shino behind it disperse into bugs and reappeared in the middle of the Arena. Naruto started making handsign's.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" After he shouted this he thrusted his hands forward and wind started darting everywhere violently. Naruto activated his **Akuma no me** (Demon's Eye)and showed his eyes activated eye, it also showed his fully formed 3rd line the shot downwards. The third line allowed him to see tenketsu points and granted him another affinity, which turned out to be **Raiton** (Lightning Release). Everything started to move in slow-mo for Naruto and he darted forward while Shino was distracted. He arrived in almost an instant and had his sword to Shino's neck with one of the mouths licking his neck hungrily, making him shiver in disgust and fear, when the wind died down.

"I forfeit!" Shino shouted and the sword was immediately removed from his throat.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Menma shouted making some of the crowd roar, the crowd, the kage's, and all the ninja realized that most of the crowds who were from Konoha were instead scowling in disgust. This confused some if not most of those there.

* * *

"The Naruto boy has a lot of skill; I think he deserves chuunin rank." Mei Terumi said as she studied the boy.

"Indeed, though I am at liberty to tell you that he wasn't even trying in this match from what I've seen him learn recently." Sarutobi said surprising the other Kage's.

"What do you mean?" Ay questioned curiously.

"I believe you might find out during that final match." Sarutobi said as the other Kage's sat back into their seats and studied the arena.

* * *

"Wake me up when it's time for the final match." Naruto said as he arrived to the spectators booth with the other genin. Naruto sat down and leaned on the right wall and fell asleep. After an hour of sleeping he was woken up by Kira.

"Naruto-san, it is time for the final match." She said as she shook him awake. Naruto awoke with a start but calmed down quickly. He got up and headed down. Once he arrived he noticed that the winners were Kira, Fu, Bee, and Haku. They all stood in a star shape facing each other before Menma shouted "Hajime!" and the match started. No-one moved before Haku started talking.

"I propose that we all team up against Naruto-kun, I believe he is the strongest of us here and it would leave a better chance for all of us to show what we can do." She said, she got 3 nods in agreement and they all faced Naruto.

"I see, you're going to try to take me out first, smart choice, if you force me enough I might just get serious." Naruto said, trying to rile up the others. His plan didn't work as no-one got angry. He drew Gekido and got into his stance for duel wielding.

"So you're still not going to take us seriously?" Fu said slightly ticked.

"I wouldn't say that…" Naruto said as he threw his sword towards Bee who blocked it easily, before they all noticed the red veins stuck to it and started slashing at Bee. Naruto drew Ōkui and charged towards Fu. She was caught off guard and was hit with the back end of his blade, launching her towards the wall of the arena. Haku shot senbon towards Naruto which were easily blocked as he shouted "**Mezame: Ōkui, Gekido!** (Awaken: Gluttony, Wrath)" Ōkui snapped to life as Gekido morphed into its crucifix shape. Naruto shot towards Haku and hit her with the back end of the blade as he blocked and sliced at senbon while Gekido tried to stab into Bee. Bee easily blocked the sword with one of his 7 but was shocked when his sword almost melted in half. He flipped back and tried to slice at one of the veins, he snapped one but it easily regrew. He channeled some of his bijuu's chakra into his arm and grabbed Gekido by the handle as it tried to saw him. The flames were unbearable but he stuck through. He channeled some of his bijuu's chakra into his hand and through the blade before he stabbed it into the ground, subduing the blade and making Naruto release the veins as the chakra tried to channel through them. Haku tried throwing some water needles at Naruto but they were blocked easily as Kira tried to punch him but was dodged. Bee and Fu shot forward towards Naruto with their fists cocked back as the darted towards his left and right sides. Naruto blocked his left side with Ōkui and gripped Fu's fist on his right as Kira and Haku tried punching him from the front. Suddenly sand sprouted up and blocked Haku and Kira's fists as they were forced to back flip away. Bee channeled some of his bijuu's chakra into Ōkui making Naruto kick Bee away and stab Ōkui into the ground. He threw Fu away towards the wall.

"It seems I can't use my swords currently. Guess I should get Semi-serious." Naruto said as beige colored chakra started covering his body. Once it finished its process a beige chakra cloak was formed with tanuki ears and a tanuki tail. This surprised Haku and Kira slightly, before they noticed green chakra started covering Fu into a green chakra cloak with 1 bug wing behind her. Brown chakra started covering Bee and formed into a brown chakra cloak with 1 tentacle like tail with suction cups formed behind him and 2 bull's horns formed on his forehead. Haku and Kira shouted "I FORFEIT!" at the same time and darted from the arena into the spectator's box, both knowing they can't beat those currently in the arena.

"Hmmm, seems your both know how to control your chakra, I have a proposition for you both after this is over, but for now, let's have fun!" Naruto shouted as he, Bee, and Fu disappeared from site and reappeared in the middle, Naruto blocking Fu's fist with both hands as Bee's fist landed into Naruto's face, launching him into a wall. Naruto crawled out easily and started talking again.

"Alright then, time to get serious **Bijuu Mode: Shukaku**!" Naruto shouted, shocking the two and the Kage's. Sand started to form around him and engulfed him, creating his bijuu form and stood there studying the two.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, how does that boy have Shukaku's powers?!" The Kazekage shouted in outrage.

"It seems you were failed to be notified about what transpired at the 2nd round of the chuunin exams. You see, Naruto has the ability to absorb other bijuu, it seems some is able to hold more than one bijuu if the first bijuu sealed into them allow you to. Naruto took Gaara's bijuu after Gaara willingly agreed for him to take it. Naruto now has both the Ichibi and Kyuubi. Don't worry though; apparently your son will still have the same abilities as before but to a lesser scale unless he trains in them." Sarutobi explained, shocking the other Kage's there.

"Perhaps I should bring him to my village, it seems the Sanbi was released and is in hiding, I don't wish to thrust the jinchuuriki life on any of my villagers and if Naruto-san is willing then I will allow him to absorb the Sanbi…" Mei said aloud, once again shocking the other Kage's besides Sarutobi.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun wouldn't mind, it seems he has a goal for gathering the bijuu. He also said that once he has finished said goal all the bijuu will still exist and if you wanted and he accepted, he could return them to their original containers stronger than before." Sarutobi said calming the others down, they all focused their attention back on the match.

* * *

"Now, let's have some fun!" Naruto said as sand picked up and thrusted forward towards the other 2 jinchuuriki. The both attempted to dodge but Fu was caught. The sand crawled up her form and engulfed her into a cocoon of sand and lifted her off the ground, only her head was visible.

"Forfeit or I will be forced to crush your body completely…" Naruto said calmly as he sent more sand towards Bee.

"I FORFEIT!" Fu shouted aloud as the sand around her left her body and she fell to the ground. She jumped back into the spectator's booth and proceeded to watch the rest of the match. Naruto shot more and more sand towards Bee but he was able to just narrowly dodge. Bee saw an opening and shot forward, swords between all his joints and engulfed in his cloak. He started spinning into Naruto's form, cutting Naruto into ribbons as he fell to the ground.

"It appears that you are ribbons sand boy, time to go home toy, fool, ya fool." Bee rapped badly, until the sand started to pick up and lift off the ground and reformed back into Naruto's bijuu mode. Naruto thrust his hand forward and caught Bee by the neck as he was distracted. Sand started covering his body until he was in a similar predicament as Fu.

"Same offer as Fu, Bee-san, surrender or lose your life." Naruto said and immediately Bee forfeited, not wanting to show more of his powers than necessary. Naruto released Bee and exited his chakra cloak. Menma arrived between them and announced the winner.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted as he lifted Naruto's hand up. After he release Naruto's hand Bee thrust his hand towards Naruto.

"Good fight, bump ma fist and we'll have another one later ai-aight." Bee rapped as Naruto bumped fists with him. Naruto walked towards his swords and picked them up one at a time, noticing Bee's chakra weren't in them anymore.

(A Few Hours Later)

All of the contestants of the tournament stood in front of the Kage's in the Hokage's office.

"Congratulations to all of you here, being here means you were able to endure all the other exams and were able to prove yourself in front of all the villagers and ninja alike." Sarutobi said before continuing.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Temari no Subaku, Haku Momochi, Bee, Fu, and Kira, please step forward." Sarutobi said and they complied, leaving Dosu, Neji and Sasuke behind. Neji and Sasuke thought they were going to be promoted to Jonin and Dosu, realizing he wasn't promoted, left immediately.

"You eight have been promoted to chuunin, congratulations!" Sarutobi said happily and handed them their chuunin vests and respective headbands. The 8 of them put them on and stepped back.

"Alright, those of you who aren't Konoha nin prepare for a journey home, those of you who are, I will see you in my office for missions later next week. Everyone here has a 1 week break as congratulations before you start taking jobs again. Of course you can request that you take jobs earlier but for now, congratulations. You are dismissed." Sarutobi said but before anyone could move Sasuke darted forward, Neji had left earlier during the Hokage's speech in disappointment.

"What?! Why aren't I given a higher rank?! I'm an Uchiha Elite and I deserve it!" He shouted making everyone else in the room scowl.

"If you deserved a higher rank than you would have received it boy… Now STEP DOWN!" Kongo said angrily.

"No! I BELIEVE I DESERVE A HIGHER RANK! NONE OF THESE PATHETIC-"But before Sasuke could continue the Kage's had reacted. Mei had a glob of lava over his head, Kongo had his gold dust scattered around Sasuke, Ay had his arm at Sasuke's neck covered in electricity in mid **Lariat** and Sarutobi had his adamantine staff at Sasuke's back.

"Dumbass, are you seriously going against what Kage's have decreed? We're ninja dipshit, we listen to our superiors without question unless their acting suspicious and yet you think that just because you're supposedly the last Uchiha you can deny this…" Naruto said calmly.

"Well get this through your thick head, to the Kage's you're just a speck of dust that could easily be wiped out. You're not the last Uchiha either, I know of 5 other Uchiha that survived that attack and left, hell the one who did the attack was so the village and Hokage could live… So shut the fuck up and get over yourself…" Naruto said as he calmly walked forward as the Kage withdrew. He grabbed Sasuke by his collar and proceeded to throw Sasuke out the door and into the wall after it, knocking him out. Naruto then turned and bowed deeply to the Kage's as the other ninja did as well following his example.

"We deeply apologize for what he did Kage-sama's we hope you can forgive us for his actions." Naruto said as the Kage's stood book.

"It's fine Naruto-san; as long as the boy doesn't do it again then I have no problems. If he does however then I make no promises about him keeping his life…" Mei said with a kind smile to the bowing newly appointed chuunin.

"Thank you Mizukage-sama." Naruto said before they all stood up and left.

"Fu, Bee, meet me at my home in 30 minutes, I have a proposition for you." Naruto said as he wrote down instructions on the paper he pulled out and handed them to the 2 respective persons.

(30 Minutes later)

Naruto was at his compound with Haku, they were both sitting on the couch talking about their training over the month when the doorbell rang. Naruto went to the door and let Bee and Fu inside.

"So what was this proposition you had for us Naruto-san?" Fu said, blushing slightly at his casual clothes, he was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles and pajama pants.

"Well as you both know I can absorb other's bijuu, so I was wondering if you would allow me to absorb yours. Of course if you want them back you can get them when my objective is over. You will also keep any of the abilities you had before when you had them sealed inside you, minus the chakra cloak and bijuu mode of course." Naruto explained as they walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Well why should we except this?" Bee asked curiously.

"Well for one you won't be a jinchuuriki anymore. For 2, if you want your bijuu back they will be stronger than before after my objective is completed." Naruto explained.

"I accept your deal! I don't want to be a jinchuuriki anymore, the way they treat us is horrible… I don't want that anymore." Fu said with tears staining the sides of her eyes, threatening to spill out. She was shocked and blushed slightly when Naruto pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she calmed down.

"Thank you…" She said shyly.

"No problem, just keep in mind that just because their beings made of chakra doesn't mean they aren't people either. They want friends and family too. Maybe you could change your mind later and take the Nanabi back later on and become her friend." Naruto said smiling slightly.

"Alright yo, I accept your deal too, as long as you promise to give Gyūki back to me after you're done. Me and him grew up like brothers ya know?" Bee said seriously, not rapping in the slightest.

"Alright then, just so you know you will faint like Gaara and I did. You should be back and fine after a week or so. Haku, I will faint too but I don't know how long I'll be out since I'll be absorbing the second and third strongest of the bijuu at the same time." Naruto said, getting a nod from the other three people. Naruto drew Ōkui and placed it to Fu's stomach and activated it.

"**Kui Korosu** (Devour)" He said, all the mouths convened and started sucking. It absorbed her seal with the same green chakra strings snapping between the seal and her stomach. Naruto faced the sword towards his stomach.

"**Haki Modosu** (Regurgitate)" Naruto said, Fu's seal appeared atop Naruto's and they fused, Naruto's once again became the dominate seal and Naruto quickly repeated the process with Bee's seal that was on his left shoulder. After Bee and Fu fell unconscious Naruto could feel himself starting to slip away into his coma-like state.

"Take care of me while I'm out Haku." Naruto said as he fainted.

(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto awoke to the sight of two new cages with seals on them forming a half circle around him.

"**Why are we here Kurama?**" The Nanabi said in a female tone as it sat in its cage.

"**Yes, why have we been sealed inside this boy Kurama…?**" The Hachibi said, slightly saddened and angered by what transpired. Both beasts heard what Naruto said and while the Nanabi accepted the Hachibi was reluctant.

"**Hello Choumei-chan, Gyūki-kun, I've had Naruto seal you both inside himself because we are going to revive Kaa-san.**" Kyuubi said, shocking the other 3 bijuu, Shukaku because she hadn't been told of the plan they were doing yet.

"**And why are we going to do this willingly Kurama-kun?**" Choumei asked curiously.

"**Because I believe that Naruto here is the one that Tou-san was talking about in his prophecy, I beg both of you to help me, please…**" Kyuubi said pleadingly as he bowed to them. This shocked Choumei and Gyūki but Shukaku had already experienced it so it was less of a shock to her.

"**Fine, I'm in, besides I kind of like the brat now.**" Shukaku said.

"Awww, I knew you loved me Shu-chan!" Naruto yelled aloud in a mocking tone.

"**I agree too, so long as I get to be sealed inside Bee again, he's like my brother ya know?**" Gyūki said.

"How about I do you one better, if this works and the Juubi gets sealed inside me then I'll use the Yin-Yang release it gives me and create bodies for you all to live in as humans. Of course you can always destroy the bodies and go back to your pure chakra forms if you wanted to seeing as you won't be human but will look human." Naruto said, gaining nods from the bijuu.

"**I accept too if you do this process and bring me to Fu, I love her like a sister and only recently has she started talking to me, she's grown on me very quickly.**" Choumei said gaining a nod from Naruto in agreement.

"Well it'll be nice working with you guys! I'll try to do something about the sewer thing soon but for now!" Naruto said and just when he finished he passed out, making those in his mindscape sweatdrop.

* * *

**KK9: Alright guy's here's that promised chapter. I accident combined chapter 7 and 8 so technically I uploaded both. If you don't think that way well too fuckin bad. I'll upload the other 2 promised later today! BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9 Aftereffects (Extremely Short)

**KK9: Alright guy's here's that next chapter. I've also noticed some people were a little confused about something in PM's. So I will clear that up now, YES Naruto will eventually leave the village, he kinda has to at some point and he can't get back at Konoha for what it's done to him and then just live in his apartment next day like nothing happened…. **

**Naruto: YAY NEW CHAPTER! You gonna combine chapters 9 and 10 too?**

**KK9: Don't know; just have to see at the end. I AINT POSTIN NO MORE DISCLAIMERS! IF YOU GOT THIS FAR WITH ME HAVING TO REMIND YOU THAT I DON'T OWN SHIT THEN YOU GOT PROBLEMS!**

* * *

**After Effects**

* * *

(3 Weeks 2 Days Later)

After Naruto had absorbed the Hachibi and Nanabi he had passed out into unconsciousness for 3 weeks and 2 days. He had a few moments of clarity to find out what was happening in the outside world from his 6 tenants. Apparently instead of sending him to the hospital Haku had placed him inside his room and fed him while he was asleep. Kira from time to time would also help to feed him and, embarrassingly enough, was bathed by Zabuza, since none of the girls could do it and his only male friends were Zabuza and Shingo, not including his tenants of course. Naruto awoke early in the day and sat up. He studied his room and found no-one was there but the light was once again irritating to his eyes so he quickly shut them closed to allow them to adjust. After a few minutes he opened them again and hopped out of bed.

'I really hope this doesn't happen every time I absorb a bijuu…' Naruto thought.

'**Don't worry kit, it'll be less next time since your bodies getting used to it. But once again your chakra coils were forcefully enlarged so your chakra control is shot to hell. But just so you know to make you happy, you now have more chakra than 7 Kage's put together, and that's putting it lightly. Meaning the amount of shadow clones you make will be able to help you get the control back easily. For now, put on your gear, go eat breakfast, and head to the training ground.**' Kyuubi replied, making Naruto both excited and depressed at the same time.

(30 Minutes Later Training Ground #42)

'**Alright kit, create as many clones as you can using at most half your chakra.**´ Kyuubi said, Naruto complied and did so, and was surprised that he was immediately crowded with 2500 clones.

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouted aloud making his tenants snicker. Naruto immediately sent them to the large plains in the training ground and had them work on their chakra control**.**

'So what do you guys want me to train in?' Naruto questioned.

'**For now just work on your kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, we've been neglecting Fuinjutsu for far too long and your kenjutsu needs to improve.**' Shingo replied and Naruto immediately got to work, albeit grudgingly.

(10 Hours Later)

Over the course of 10 hours Naruto's clones were able to bring his chakra control up to its previous level and had improved slightly on his Fuinjutsu. Naruto was currently sitting on the grass facing his team of Kira, Haku, and Gekkou.

"Alright guys, seeing as Naruto is finally back into commission I believe we should have a week of training together before we go start taking missions. Any questions?" Gekkou said.

"Sensei, I wasn't, ya know, awake when they explained what a chuunin's privileges are so could you tell them to me?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Sure Naruto, a chuunin has the ability to take on C-Rank missions without the required D-Ranks, they can also take on B-Rank missions if you guys complete 25 C-ranks. You also can enter the chuunin section of the shinobi library and jutsu section. Also if you are placed into a squad of Genin with no Jonin available then you will automatically be appointed as leader of the squad. You also will be taking lessons in leadership from me since once you are planning to become Jonin and above, leadership skills are required. Any other questions?" Gekkou ranted and explained. Once he noticed that no-one spoke up they got to their training.

(1 Month Later)

Over the month Naruto and his team had learned a few jutsu. Naruto also noted that he had his **Akuma no me** (Demon's eye) so he used it to copy Kira's **Dokuton** (Poison Release) and Haku's **Hyóton** (Ice Release ) and after doing so he started training in both. Naruto learned that with **Dokuton** he had to drink poison liquids in order to use his **Dokuton** and was reluctant at first. That is, until Haku and Zabuza held him down and made him chug down every type of poison they could find and acquire. He was sick for a couple of days afterwards but was fine later on. He created 1 jutsu for his **Dokuton** and Haku trained him in his **Hyóton **allowing him to learn 2 of her jutsu. He also improved on his kenjutsu styles and his Fuinjutsu. He was now level 3 out of the 11 levels in Fuinjutsu which involved making his own custom standard seals. His tenants said he wouldn't be able to progress until he went and got the rest of the lessons for Uzushiogakure. Naruto also started training in his **Raiton** (Lightning Release) and had managed to learn 1 jutsu for it. He improved in his **Unton** (Cloud Release) too and could create clouds of decent size without effort; he also learned the 3rd jutsu for it. He tried to learn how to control Hachibi's and Nanabi's chakra but found he couldn't until he got the rest of the bijuu.

Naruto was currently in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi waiting for his answer. Naruto had asked Hiruzen to send a messenger hawk to Kumo to ask if he could absorb the Nibi and they got the reply 2 days ago, it said that they would agree but Naruto denied to do so unless the Nibi's container accepted. They got a reply just a few minutes ago before Naruto was called in and it said that Yugito, who he found was the Nibi's container, had accepted so long as he resealed the Nibi back inside of Yugito. Naruto had asked a few seconds ago if he could leave immediately.

"Well Naruto-kun, I guess you could go, but you must have at least 2 Jonin sent with you or 3 Chuunin, understood?" Hiruzen said, Naruto was about to object but fought against it.

"Alright then, what about 1 jonin and 2 chuunin?" Naruto asked, hoping to give his team a new mission.

"Sure that's acceptable, who will you want on your team?" Hiruzen asked, already knowing where this was going.

"Kira, Haku Momochi, and Hayate Gekkou." Naruto replied unsurprisingly.

"Alright then, they will meet you at the front gate in an hour. Have fun and stay safe Naruto-kun…" Hiruzen stated, Naruto bowed and left the office.

(4 Days later)

Naruto was currently inside of his hotel inside Kumo, he had arrived and met the Raikage 20 minutes ago and he was preparing to head out. He also met Yugito and they agree to meet back at the Hokage's tower so they could do the process over the Hokage's supervision. After leaving his hotel and a 5 minute walk he arrived back at the Hokage's tower.

"Hello Ay-sama, shall we proceed with the process?" Naruto asked while drawing his sword, until he was interrupted by someone else who had been there.

"HELL NO! YOU AINT HURTIN MY SISTER BASTARD!" Karui shouted, that was when Naruto noticed that Karui, Omoi, Bee, and Samui were also in the office.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I'm extracting her bijuu, and if she wants it back after my goal is completed then I will happily give the Nibi back…" Naruto explained calmly staring into Karui's eyes, creeping her out slightly.

"No, I refuse to allow you to do this! I challenge you, if you win I'll let you do it but if you lose then you leave and never come back!" Karui shouted getting nods from her teammates.

"Hmmm, alright then, if you can take my Killing Intent without fainting then I will accept your challenge, but your teammates will also fight alongside with you, if you can't then you get no choice in the matter. Agreed?" Naruto replied making Bee, Ay, and team 11 hope she doesn't take the offer.

"Alright then! Besides what can your petty little killing intent do to me?" Karui said preparing herself.

"Alright, your funeral…" Naruto stated before releasing his full on KI mixed with Nanabi's, Hachibi's, Shukaku's and Kyuubi's. Immediately Karui felt like fainting on the dot but she preserved and after a few more seconds it lifted and she was able to relax again.

"Impressive, you must have a strong will because my KI put the Sandaime Hokage's to shame… Alright I accept your challenge, just lead me to where we will do this battle." Naruto said even more calmly than before.

* * *

**KK9: Alright sorry guys but that it for this chapter, this is all I could type in the short amount of time I had. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 Changes

**KK9: Alright guys first of all, I'm very sorry for not uploading for a while, I thought school would be over but unfortunately since the lessons were too easy for me and I didn't do my work I had to do make up work for a few days (which is gladly over) so that's settled. Now for the next part, I might be uploading a new story called Chaotic Insanity, to which Naruto has the embodiments of Chaos, Insanity, and Death sealed inside of him along with the fox. For now on to the story!**

**Naruto: Finally!**

**KK9: STFU!**

**Changes**

Naruto's team, Bee, Ay, and Karui's team arrived at training ground #12, which was just a large flat rocky surface. Bee, Yugito, Ay, Kira, Haku, and Gekkou all stood off to the side while Naruto, Karui, Omoi, and Samui, were all in the center. Ay walked forward to stand between them and spoke before they begun.

"Alright before I begin this match I have 1 rule, no killing, understood?" Ay said, staring at Naruto mostly.

"Understood…" Naruto said, to which Karui and her team replied the same answer.

"Also, Karui, Samui, and Omoi, do NOT take this boy lightly, if you do you might die before I could stop him, do you guys understand?" Ay said to them seriously making them tense up but they responded with a loud yes before they got into their ready stances.

"Alright then, HAJIME!" Ay shouted aloud before jumping back to the sidelines. Karui's team got into their ready stances and prepared themselves, only to notice that Naruto didn't do anything but stand there.

"Oh, sorry, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ōkui** (Summoning Jutsu: Gluttony)" Naruto said before summoning Shingo in his demonic form.

"**You summoned me Naruto-sama?**" Shingo asked in a slurred but deep and demonic voice.

"Yes, I wish for you to test these 3 people out, just don't kill them, understand?" Naruto ordered calmly, Shingo bowed before turning to the Karui's team and walked forward.

"**I hope you prove satisfying…**" Shingo said in his slurred demonic voice, scaring Karui and her teammates slightly. Shingo charged forward and swung his right first to Karui's face who blocked it with her sword, her teammates reacted immediately and jumped toward Shingo and tried to slash him across his torso. That was until they noticed the mouth's littered across him, all gripping their swords in their mouths. He jumped back, taking the 3 swords with him. He grabbed all 3 swords into his right hand and held them over his stomach. The massive mouth opened revealed the giant red eyeball, just before it swallowed their swords whole.

"**I have taken your weapons, what are you going to do-ugh!**" Shingo was cut off by Omoi's fist hitting him across the face. Shingo stepped a few feet back, staggering as he did so, before he stood up straight.

"You talk too much…" Omoi said while running through multiple scenarios in his head while munching on his sucker. Shingo disappeared in a blur and re-appeared behind Omoi, Omoi tried to turn around to block whatever was coming but was too late as Shingo jammed a large foot into Omoi's back, Spartan kicking him away, causing him to fly away in the direction Shingo kicked. Omoi was intercepted by his teammates, stopping his seemingly endless flight and they placed him softly on the ground. They looked up and noticed Shingo walking back towards Naruto.

"**Naruto-sama I think they are worthy…**" Shingo said before disappearing into a giant mouth that appeared below him.

"Seems Gluttony thinks you're ready. Let's see if Wrath thinks the same… **Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Gekido!** (Summoning Jutsu: Wrath)" After Naruto shouted these words he slammed his palm onto the ground, briefly noticing his sand wall up to block the 2 fists and 1 kick headed his way. After doing so Koromi appeared in her demonic form.

"Naruto-sama, why have you summoned me?" Koromi asked with anger and rage laced in her words.

"I wish for you to test these 3, Gluttony said that they were worthy but I want a second opinion…" Naruto said calmly, making Koromi turn around calmly before staring at the 3. Naruto drew Ōkui from his back and activated it, scaring the 3, before shouting "**Haki Modosu** (Regurgitate)" and 3 mouths on the flat of the blade spat out the 3 swords Shingo devoured. Naruto threw them to Karui's team and they caught them easily.

"You'll need these if you want to have even a small chance…" Naruto said, and before they could retort Koromi was in front of them throwing her flame arms and legs towards them. They blocked the fires easily until the flames started moving around the blades and scorched them slightly.

"**YOU LITTLE BASTARDS ARE SO EASY! IT'S LIKE IM TAKING A SHIT IN KITTY LITTER!**" Koromi shouted angrily before the 3 charged forward, Omoi and Samui calmly while Karui was seething with anger. Koromi easily blocked their attacks and before long after 3 minutes of them trying to slice her she stopped them by creating a wall of fire and walking back towards Naruto. She stopped in front of him before she started talking.

"I think these little bastards are worthy too, even if they are weak as fuck…" Koromi stated calmly, before disappearing into a portal of flames. Naruto stood up from his sitting position and stared at them.

"I see… Well let's have some fun then, shall we?" Naruto said before activating his **Akuma no Me**(Demon Eyes) and drawing Gekido, tossing it at Samui with the red veins attached, as he drew Ōkui and jumped towards Omoi and Karui. He did a horizontal slash at their torsos that they blocked with some difficulty. Naruto lowered his weight seals by 25 pounds, breaking through their guard and tossing them away with just pure strength. Naruto started making hand signs as they charged forward.

"**Unton: Kumo Supia!** (Cloud Release: Spear)" He shouted and instantly a large spear made of clouds appeared and shot towards the 2, distracting them while Naruto made more hand signs.

"**Unton: Genkaku no kumo!** (Cloud Release: Clouds of Hallucination)" He shouted aloud as 7 small clouds shot forward and engulfed Karui and Omoi, immediately they realized they were in some kind of illusionary technique and tried to dispel it, but found they couldn't since it wasn't a Genjutsu. They started seeing a multitude of ways they could die begin playing in front of them while the clouds temperature steadily rose. They started sweating heavily which they immediately noticed and jumped out of the clouds. The clouds dissipated as they rested. They weren't able to rest long as Naruto appeared in front of them and slashed at them. They blocked easily before being flung backwards, they noticed Samui was now on the sidelines with the others, meaning she had lost. Naruto ran towards them with Ōkui in his right hand as he gathered sand in his left, the sand formed into a small Tanto. Naruto swung Ōkui into an upward slash at Karui while he threw the sand Tanto at Omoi like a javelin. Omoi blocked easily until the sand Tanto unformed and gripped his hands and legs while more and more sand gathered around him, lifting him into the air. Karui jumped forward to tackle Naruto but was easily dodged, until she gripped onto his shirt mid fall, knocking him off his feet and landing on top of her. His blade was already at her neck in a second as he got into a better position to take off her head at a moments notice.

"Surrender or I will crush your teammate's bones and slash your head off." Naruto said and got a nod of forfeit in return. He got off of her quickly and the sand around Omoi released him immediately. Everyone on the sidelines arrived to the group and Ay started talking as Naruto stopped channeling chakra to his eyes and placed Ōkui on his back.

"Naruto is the winner, congratulations!" Ay unnecessarily shouted, making the others wince.

"Samui, how did he get you out?" Karui asked immediately.

"Well the blade he threw at me had these weird red vein things on it that were manipulating the sword. It kept slashing and stabbing at me so quickly that I could barely dodge. After a few moments of this the sword just stopped out of nowhere and that's when I noticed that I had the vein things attached to me in multitudes. Fire started to creep up the veins and would have burned me alive had I not forfeit." Samui explained.

"Well then, Yugito I believe I will need my reward?" Naruto asked, getting a blushed look from Yugito because of something the Nibi said before nodding. She walked forward and showed her back to him, she lifted the back of her shirt and channeled chakra to her back. Immediately a seal that looked like a series of burn marks appeared. Naruto placed Ōkui a short distance away from her back before activating it.

"**Kui Korosu** (Devour)" Naruto said and all the mouths converged. It started sucking and lifted the seal off of her back, strings of dark blue chakra snapping while it did so. It was absorbed into his sword and Yugito immediately dropped to the ground.

"She'll be fine, just asleep for a while, **Haki Modosu** (Regurgitate)" Naruto explained hurriedly before placing the blade to his stomach and the sword latched onto his stomach. The others could hear gross slurching sounds and Naruto would twitch from time to time. After the sounds stopped he lifted the blade off and Yugito's seal was there, before Naruto's quickly took dominance. Surprisingly enough he didn't pass out this time but he was extremely tired.

"Alright guys, let's go back to the hotel and we can leave tomorrow. That was really tiring and I feel like falling asleep right now…" Naruto said making his teammates nod in agreement.

(2 Days Later, Midnight, Trail to Konoha)

Naruto and his teammates had created a small camp and they had all fallen asleep 10 minutes ago with the exception of Naruto. He was currently meditating in his tent before he entered his mindscape.

(In The Mindscape)

"**Yo kit, what do you need?**" Kyuubi questioned as Naruto noted the new additional cage. Shingo and Koromi sat off to the side listening intently.

"Well I'm here to do 2 things. The first is we need to discuss how to leave the village, and get my revenge on it, while not getting Hokage-Jiji and my other precious people involved." Naruto told the 5 bijuu.

"**Well why don't you just get your precious people to come with you and destroy the village on the day you leave. Get them to travel with you until you create your own village or repair a ruined one?**" Hachibi suggested getting a nod from Naruto.

"Sounds like a good plan, I can use Shu-chan's Bijuu Mode and do the Bijuu Summoning technique and let her have some fun with the village. The only problem is convincing the others to leave with me." Naruto replied making Shukaku smile and the others look on emotionlessly.

"**Alright then! Finally I get some fucking fun!**" Shukaku shouted aloud making the others sweatdrop.

"I also forgot to ask before I do the next thing, what are all of your names? I know Shukaku's but that was on accident, she let me use it over time but if you guys don't want to tell me then that's fine." Naruto said making the bijuu surprised before they all regained themselves.

"**Kurama.**" Kyuubi said.

"**Gyūki.**" Hachibi said.

"**Choumei.**" Nanabi said.

"**Matatabi.**" Nibi said.

"**Shukaku, as you know Mu-kun.**" Shukaku said.

"Great, now onto the next order of business! Changing the scenery and giving you guys your own sections of my mindscape for you to rest in!" Naruto said making the bijuu happy as Naruto got started.

(2 hours later)

Over the course of 2 hours Naruto was changing his mindscape into different sections for each bijuu. Kurama got a large plain with a small forest off to the side and a large cave for him to rest inside. Gyūki was also given a large plain but instead of a cave he got extremely soft grass to rest on, half of his area was also an ocean with other types of underwater wildlife that Naruto knew of, which had a large underwater cave for him to rest inside of if he wanted to. Choumei was given a large forest that looked like it stretched on endlessly; she got a large hive to rest inside of while the forest was teeming with insect life that Naruto and Choumei created. Matatabi was given a small forest with large tree's and a large flat, bed to rest on for when she wanted to sleep. Shukaku was given a large dessert land with dessert dunes that stretched on and on, it had small oasis dotted here and there and for rest Shukaku said that she could sleep and curl up on the large warm dunes. After Naruto finished doing this for all of the bijuu he left his mindscape and went to sleep, knowing that when he got back to the village he would be very busy.

* * *

**KK9: There ya go! I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry it's not as long as you or I wanted it to be, I hope that I can type more later on but for now, CHAO!**


End file.
